


Walk On Water （水上行）

by Unpocoagitato



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpocoagitato/pseuds/Unpocoagitato
Summary: 1994年，藏于挪威奥斯陆美术馆的蒙克的名作《呐喊》失窃，对艺术品盗窃本应毫无兴趣的第一侦探L决定应下挪威警方的求助。盗窃发生三天后，媒体和警方收到了一封“勒索信”，署名赫然是“爱德华·蒙克”。然而真正危险的，从来不是模仿，甚至不是偷窃，不是犯罪，不是广义上的爱，而是另一种挟着摧枯拉朽之势席卷而来的感情。“你是个疯子，就像我一样。”
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事的起因取自1994年蒙克的《呐喊》失窃，当然，除此（还有几个人名）之外，一切都是虚构的，只为L和月两个人存在。当然也为蒙克和历史上那些伟大的艺术家和艺术品存在。

喝酒的人们聚集之处不远的地方有一座小型舞台，舞台上的乐队正在演奏一首改编过的爵士乐。此时正到贝斯和钢琴手二人即兴发挥处，两个演奏着追赶着对方的动机招数，却把截然不同的速度奇妙地融合，于是原本含笑谈话的男人突然收住话头，摇晃着威士忌酒杯向乐队看去，半眯了眼睛细细欣赏了一阵，又赞了一句，才回头重新看向对面与自己饮酒的人。

“警察……警察就只会他妈的到处翻弄，好吧，我只关心那副画，只要我能见到它，钱就是你们的了。”

眼见对方露出满意的神色，男人一挥手招来服务员结账。随意掏出黑色皮包，把一张银行卡甩给侍应，银行卡的一角上印有盖蒂博物馆的标志，皮包里还露出了一张机票的小角。侍应生眼神一闪，立刻又更殷勤了几分。男人付完账单和高额小费便大摇大摆起身去了洗手间，边走还边和着台上的鼓点打着拍子，正走到洗手间门口将将要进去时，门豁地打开，冲出来一个人影直直撞到了他身上。

男人大惊，连忙把没有刹住险些翻倒的人扶稳，对方忙不迭道歉退开，于是男人没有多看他一眼，直接进了洗手间。几分钟之后，他再次迈出来时心情大好地哼着不成调的旋律，却在看到门口站着刚刚撞到自己的人时骤然一僵：不是因为对方相貌清俊端凝，而是因为对方一只白皙左手上赫然握着自己的黑色皮包，而它明明应该在自己的口袋里。

一身养尊处优的矜贵模样的青年眼见他表情，笑吟吟地把包拎高了一点道：“方才撞到您时掉了出来，物归原主。”

青年有一双微微弯起时眼角会稍向上挑起的褐色眼睛，酒吧靡靡灯光映照之下眼神更显得明灭不定，唯独眼尾如同什么欲飞的鸟类凛凛展翅，下一秒钟钢琴solo的声音却轻巧从其余乐器中异峰突起，局面凌厉，对峙中的两人同时偏过视线，再次对上眼神时，有着一双异常美丽眼睛的青年走上前两步把包放在了男人的手上。

被同他饮酒的同伴转脸就啐道“该死的美国佬做派”、后来又掉了钱包的男人，实际却并不是美国人。他自称查尔斯·罗莱特，是个美籍日本人。“你也可以叫我龙崎，那是我的日本名字。”他好脾气地补充。龙崎穿着打扮完全是一副花钱如流水的阔佬形象，西装量身定制，衬衫却敞着上面两颗扣子，说话爽快又不留情面，目中无人。

风度翩翩、挥金如土又微妙地带着些粗鲁气质，龙崎拿着自己“失而复得”的皮包一路风风火火冲回自己下榻的酒店。在顶层的豪华套房里，坐着一个身材壮硕、颇似黑道打手的大块头红发男人。男人看他进门，开口问道：“交易顺利吗？”

“该死的糟透了。瓦尔克，我见到了偷画的那个小子。”

被称作瓦尔克的男人露出了兴趣盎然的神情：“你不是去见那个艺术品掮客了吗？”

龙崎耸耸肩：“我也没有想到，他直接在我面前冲了过来。”

【偷窃】

1994年2月12日的清晨，侦探排行榜上排名第一的L接到了来自挪威警方的求助。对方透露了一个消息：挪威国家美术馆刚刚遭贼了，而且它们丢的是镇馆之宝，《呐喊》。

“呐喊？什么呐喊？”

“蒙克的那一幅。”

电话那头的L不知是意味深长还是茫然地沉默了几秒，再开口时却换了个话头：“那你们现在不去调查监控封锁海关，来找我做什么？我对这些盗窃案一点兴趣都没有。”

然后L挂了电话。

尽管回绝得毫不客气，出于好奇，L还是查了一下挪威国家博物馆收藏的《呐喊》是哪一幅，意识到自己对其有着相当高的熟悉度时，他转而关注起了新闻。新闻中报道了美术馆被入侵，却没有说被盗走的是那幅在各种广告、动画、海报中被传播至家喻户晓的名作。

“简单的道理，L，这幅画原定在半月之后借出到大英博物馆来展览。”

说话的老人是L的监护人，老人一边端上红茶和糖罐一边和蔼地解释道。

L了然接话：“也就是说，现在挪威方面的算盘是假装在把画作检查、包装，瞒住画被偷了这件事。外界最多也就是觉得这个准备工作做得有些早了。”

“倒也不会。这幅画运到伦敦的时候，也正好是挪威的领导人飞往英国访问的时间。

——所以警方想到找侦探来寻回这幅画。“哦，政治。”L露出一个假笑。

L盯着报纸上刊登的现场照片看——警方还是没能完全封锁这个消息——美术馆外墙上赫然架着一把梯子，对着二层一个被打碎的窗户口。

“我简直不敢相信如此粗糙的入侵居然能成功——这现场看起来根本是个初出茅庐、想靠偷名画来博彩的小毛贼。”

老人温和地反驳了L：“我不这样认为。”他给L递过几张传真来的照片。

第一张，是美术馆内部的一面墙，上面挂满了画作，但其中有一块突兀的空白，墙上原本固定画框的金属线被剪断了，旁边是洞开的窗户和满地玻璃渣，窗帘在随风飘舞，地板上还躺着一把钳子，旁边有一张纸片状的东西。

“挪威美术馆居然把《呐喊》放在二楼、紧邻窗户的位置，真是令人印象深刻的保安意识。”

吐槽完之后L又看向下一照片。那张躺在地上的纸片是一张明信片，明信片上的图案是三名正在肆意狂笑的男人，脸憋得通红，用拳头捶着桌子，笑得几乎喘不上气。

在L“这他妈又是什么”的眼神之中，热爱收藏和美术品的老人渡解释道：“这是挪威艺术家马里特·瓦勒的绘画《一个美好的故事》。”

L的表情变成了“干得漂亮但是那他妈又是谁”式的假笑，而后又在老人威胁的眼神中明智地把这句话咽回了肚子里。

第三张图片，是明信片的背面。一行稍显潦草但仍然不失风骨的英文花体字：“Thanks for the poor security.（感谢可怜的保安系统）”

——总结得真是太对了。

渡解释道：“这就是挪威警方现在掌握的全部证据。”

“没有监控？他们总不至于傻到把《呐喊》放在监控死角吧。”

“录像资料被全部抹掉了。”

L迅速坐直了一些（实际是从原本蹲着的姿势上直起了背）：“也就是说，这个小偷并不是手段粗糙，他是故意选择了最拙劣的方式入侵美术馆，包括那把故意留在地上的钳子和明信片和梯子，就是为了羞辱警察和当局。”L扬了扬手中几张照片：“可是我还没有答应接下这个案子，渡。”

看着自己从小照顾到大的黑发侦探，渡又露出了平和的笑：“你会接受的，那可是《呐喊》……好吧，别那么看着我，我知道你想说你不在乎什么呐喊，但是……”

L长叹一声补完了渡的话：“但是这实在是太有意思了。”他瞪着那行英文字说。

【艺术犯罪】

事实上，时任挪威美术馆馆长的克努特·伯格是在早上七点三十分接到了一个令人心碎的电话，而那时他正在前去度假的路上，他甚至在盗窃案发生的时候经过了美术馆外的大学路，如果稍微留心一下，他就会扭头发现那个足以令他魂飞魄散的场景：漆黑夜色中，一架梯子孤零零地靠在美术馆外墙上。

“可怜”一次用来形容保安系统已属客气。如L所言，把《呐喊》放在二楼紧邻窗户的位置本身就相当危险，更糟的是窗户上没有护栏，玻璃是普通玻璃，举世闻名的《呐喊》甚至没有连接警报系统。

L此前从未接触过艺术品犯罪，但他熟悉数据：艺术品犯罪在非法国际贸易花名册中位列第三，仅次于毒品走私和非法武器贩运。每年被盗走的艺术品价值足以匹敌世界上任何一座博物馆。

陈列艺术品的建筑，多半曾经是、甚至现在仍然是宫殿或贵族（或者有钱人）的居所，不然就是教堂。这些占地庞大的豪华建物内部如同迷宫，即便设有保安系统也不可能兼顾每一个展厅和房间，加之最有名的那些博物馆也多少存在财政问题。遑论博物馆的初衷便是尽可能多地把艺术品展示给普通人，将原本就不宽裕的经费用在加强安保上，与设立博物馆的目的便有些南辕北辙了。种种原因并存，故而只要手法足够有效率，再完备的安保也只是窃贼的bgm：保安和警察沿着迷宫路线赶到现场时，窃贼早已揣着画作逃之夭夭了。

仔细研究完美术馆安保、巡防以及展品分布之后，L设身处地为窃贼们说了一句话：“这哪里是名画，这分明是装饰在画框里对人招手的百万美金支票……有这种好买卖，换了我也不会去抢银行。”

——百万美金支票，由此可见L对于艺术品市场知之甚少。蒙克的《呐喊》估值大约是7200万美金。在罗马，3名窃贼从国家现代美术馆偷走了两幅梵高、一幅塞尚，价值大约是3400万美金。1990年在加德纳美术馆发生的当代头号艺术品窃案中，窃贼如同采购一样在馆内转悠了80分钟，拿走了十多幅名画，包括维米尔的《演奏会》、三幅伦勃朗、马奈的《在托托尼》、德加的五幅炭笔画和水彩画……总价值达到了三亿美金。

更可怕的是，这些失窃的画之中能够被追回的，只占十分之一。

L决定接手这个案子时便决心要找回《呐喊》，然而必须考虑的就是偷画之人的目的，这直接决定了这幅画之后的“流向”，L要紧跟这幅画可能出现的任何蛛丝马迹。

仿佛是认为警方封锁消息的举动非常可笑，两天后，也就是2月14号，大好的情人节，各大报纸收到了同样一封“勒索信”，信中表示自己是《呐喊》的“所有者”，愿意以五百万美元的价格将这幅画“卖”给挪威美术馆。然而令人大开眼界的并不是这封信中理所当然又明嘲暗讽的语气，而是信的落款。

——爱德华·蒙克。

其笔迹与蒙克的签名完全吻合。

联系之前美术馆被入侵的新闻，《呐喊》的失窃以及这封“来自蒙克的信”立刻成了全世界媒体争相报道、分析的事件。一边是束手无策的警察，另一边是媒体已经不靠谱到了“一生磨难的蒙克先生向世界要求公道”这样的胡说八道，远在伦敦的L看着最新进展彻底陷入了兴奋的情绪。

500万美金，美术馆根本拿不出这么多钱，虽然理论上说他们的藏品市值远远超过这个数，但倒霉的馆长克努特总不能当真去卖画，而政府绝对不可能拿着纳税人的钱去交赎金。这封信以及这整个案子，根本就是一次公开挑衅。

而作为本世纪最伟大的侦探，当这样赤裸裸的挑衅出现之时，他也只好……奉陪到底。

L迅速联络了苏格兰场，在苏格兰场同意成立特别行动组参与此次行动之后，L找来了自己合作过的几个探员。正式敲定计划之前，L首先给这个新成立的调查组起了一个非常浮夸（而且毫无必要）的名字：

艺术调查组。

对着苏格兰场最精英、最有耐心的警察们，L用如下开场白开始了他的阐述：

“我们此次行动的首要目的应当是追回《呐喊》。必须注意的是我们要面对一个非常难缠的对手，尽管我反对那些八卦小报上什么‘画家复生的呐喊’这种无稽之谈，但此人要么是天才，要么是自大狂。为了方便起见，我们可以暂时将罪犯称为——爱德华。”

包括渡在内的所有人都露出了不可置信的神情，无奈地注视着兴奋过头的名侦探。


	2. Chapter 2

【伪装】

所有人都心知肚明，政府并不会出钱赎回这幅画，就算那的确是国宝也不能例外，不光是议会绝不会同意，这还会打开一个糟糕的先例，全世界的艺术品从此会沦为罪犯勒索政府的肉票。

L有能力支付这个账单，但是，他不能以挪威美术馆的名义。

谁有理由、有能力来付这500万？

渡再次给出了答案：美国的盖蒂博物馆。这个坐落在南加州的巨大博物馆据称是世界上最富有的博物馆，它是以它的创立者、美国石油大亨保罗·盖蒂的名字命名的，他曾经一度是世界上资产最丰厚的人。

那些历史悠久却经费吃紧的博物馆只能眼睁睁看着盖蒂博物馆四处出击，把各种稀世珍品一件一件收入囊中。经过多年的疯狂买进，所有人在想到盖蒂博物馆的时候，脑海中首先浮现出来的就是“有钱”一词。盖蒂博物馆大概是全世界的骗子们脑中能够容下的唯一一座博物馆。

顺理成章的，L将会假扮盖蒂博物馆的代理人和“爱德华蒙克”进行秘密谈判：盖蒂博物馆来支付赎金，作为报偿，挪威美术馆要将《呐喊》借给盖蒂博物馆展览。

“好主意，但是我们首先还是给盖蒂博物馆打个电话吧。”一个警察回应道。

盖蒂博物馆痛快地同意合作，他们给L提供了崭新的身份。L得到了一张美国通运的信用卡，户名查尔斯·罗莱特，一张盖蒂博物馆的雇员证，L甚至还自己配备了查尔斯的名片和专用文具。盖蒂博物馆修改了内部资料，特别是过去几年发放薪水的记录。

如果碰到了戒心极重的对手，对方可能会直接打电话到盖蒂博物馆询问罗莱特其人的身份，这种事情发生概率很低，也不会造成什么威胁，毕竟面对身份不明的人盘问雇员身份，大多数机构都会避而不谈，但是不能排除对方可能会买通博物馆的其他员工来刺探他们想要的信息，那L的假身份就相当危险了。

为了规避这种风险，博物馆伪造了一份查尔斯·罗莱特的内部档案，里面写明了罗莱特是长期派驻欧洲的业务代理人，负责在欧洲各处替盖蒂博物馆展开工作，直接对馆长负责。

——完美的身份。这样一来，由“查尔斯·罗莱特”出面去和“爱德华”接洽赎回《呐喊》的事宜就非常合理了。

至于这个名字，实际上没有几个人知道罗莱特正是L的真名。而他之所以选择查尔斯，是因为这个名字中的r会提醒他注意不要漏出自己的英式口音。虽然他确实可以熟练地切换英音和美音，但他的名字将会是很好的警示牌。

最后一个问题就是，L必须在最短的时间内从一个艺术白痴成为一个博物馆雇员。

“查尔斯需要补课。”渡微笑着说。

于是接下来的一周，名侦探L彻底停业，取而代之的是一摞一摞堆积如山的艺术史课本、画册还有渡巨细披靡的讲解。托了恶补美术课程的福，L终于对蒙克其人的生平有了充分的了解。

蒙克一生都饱受生活的磨难，五岁时母亲就因肺结核去世，幼小的蒙克就守在母亲病榻边，十四岁时他的大姐也因肺结核死去，他的哥哥也得了同样的病症。

他家族的另一重诅咒，是精神错乱。他的姐姐和祖父都发了疯，他自己也经历过一次精神崩溃，住院治疗八个月之后有了一些好转，重新开始工作。蒙克的一生，是病态的、神经质的一生，他甚至害怕开阔的地方以至于不敢出门。他在日记中写到：“疾病、精神错乱以及死亡，从我刚出生，这些天使就来到了我的身旁。”成年后的蒙克异常英俊、病弱，他甚至被形容为“全挪威最英俊的男人”，但他依然害羞而且孤独。他酗酒无度，追逐女人和肉体的欢乐，他将一个与他有着深切联系的妓女画进了他的作品，其中一幅画名叫《静物》，但它另一个名字是《女杀人犯》。

L在仔细看了盖蒂博物馆的馆藏目录之后得知了其中有一件詹姆斯·恩索尔的《1889年耶稣进入布鲁塞尔》，这幅巨作画幅为八英尺乘十四英尺，描绘了耶稣回到现代世界时迎接他的丑恶和喧嚣，正是这幅杰作，启发了蒙克创作出《呐喊》。

就此，L扣上了最后一环：这幅画将会成为圆上这个计划的底牌，盖蒂博物馆之所以愿意花钱赎回《呐喊》，正是因为要把《呐喊》和这幅恩索尔的油画一同展出。

L非常小心地放出了“盖蒂博物馆”想要买回《呐喊》的消息，而同时，渡积极地寻找着自己认识的艺术品买家们，L甚至还找到了自己打过交道的某些罪犯，试图得到黑市交易的详细信息。

L对此必须抱有相当的耐心。因为尽管一开始偷窃者首先挑衅，但是对方很有可能并非单纯为了钱财而来——如果是为了钱，不必如此大费周章。

那么有没有可能对方真的是那种侠盗传说里的“神秘先生”，盗走一幅杰作只是为了挂在自己城堡的地下室中，在夜深人静时独自拿上一杯红酒站在画前欣赏？

出人意料的是，消息放出两周之后，一个渡先前认识的艺术品经纪人带来了《呐喊》的消息。他非常神秘地表示，自己认识的“某位先生”似乎掌握了一些“全世界都关注的那件东西”的线索。

“艺术调查组”立刻召开了紧急会议，其他人都认为不宜在得到交易品具体细节之前轻举妄动，L听完了所有的反对意见，然后轻飘飘地表示，整个调查小组两天后就会到挪威，而查尔斯·罗莱特——新出炉的盖蒂博物馆的工作人员——将面见那个艺术品经纪人和他带来的另一个交易对象。

“我还准备了从美国到挪威的‘伪’机票，当然。”

尽管没有人将L准备的假机票当回事，但是L的钱包“被人捡到”这件事不得不令他们为这些过分琐屑的缜密安排感到庆幸。

“说不定顺了你钱包那人只是个年轻的小贼？”瓦尔克略微皱了眉头，对L道。

“哦，天哪，别忘了我们之前把‘爱德华’也当成是初出茅庐的小贼。”L已经褪去了之前风度翩翩的皮，蹲在房间的椅子上，重新拿出了那个皮包。

瓦尔克似乎是愣了一下才反应过来L说的是谁，无奈地叹了一口气：“……你非要叫偷画的人‘爱德华’吗？”

L投去一个理所应当的眼神：“这可是他自己给起的名字，别忘了他的落款：爱德华·蒙克。”L顿了顿，几乎是自言自语地感慨道：“这真是太上道了。”

不再理会彻底败下阵的瓦尔克，L打开钱包仔细查看了内容。他提前准备好的美金和挪威克朗，印着盖蒂标识的银行卡，从美国南加州飞来的机票（还被L装作不经意地折了一个角），几张在美国某餐厅消费的账单，下榻旅馆的票据……

一点不少。L嗤笑一声：“哦，虽然干着偷窃却不拿现钞。真是个上流社会的小子。”

但即便那个褐色眼睛的亚洲裔青年翻来覆去再看个百八十遍，也保证他找不出丝毫身份上的破绽。

这时电话响了起来，L用拇指和食指捏起听筒接通。

“龙崎。”

“是的，渡。”

“盖蒂博物馆打来了电话。有人向他们咨询了‘查尔斯·罗莱特’的信息，手法很巧妙，对方宣称自己是警察。”

L不由得扯了扯嘴角。从瓦尔克的角度来看，这个表情很是森冷。

“他说自己的名字了吗？”

“很奇怪的名字，他自称March Venud.”

“添上一个d再调换顺序就是Edvard Munch（爱德华·蒙克）。我们的罪犯可真是坦诚。”

“你们定好交易时间了吗？”

“下一次是鉴定画作真伪。时间是明天下午三点，同时要查验支票。”

“确保你记住了所有《呐喊》的细节，龙崎，如果你在鉴定时露怯，之前的努力就白费了。”

尽管明知对面的渡看不见自己的表情，L还是露出了一个皱巴巴的假笑：“天哪，我可是L.”

【验画】

L的房门被敲响时，房间里挂钟的指针正好指向三点。L以一种罕见地敏捷蹦了起来，迅速环视了房间一圈，确信连自己的裤子褶都不会露馅的时候，他看了一眼瓦尔克，眼见瓦尔克点了点头，然后才走到门口把门打开了。

“啊，席林先生，您非常准时。请进来，我正要喝一杯。”

除了联络“查尔斯”的艺术品经纪人席林之外，他身后还跟着一个大块头、戴着一顶古怪的褐色帽子的男人，显然是对方带来的保镖。在这样的交易场合，带这么一两个人反而比只身前来更要可信得多，L深谙这一点，只不过，他自己带的“打手”瓦尔克，实际上却是苏格兰场的警察。

席林并没有进门坐下和他“喝一杯”，而是站在门口仔细打量了一下房间内部，随后仿佛做出了什么判断一般，对L说：“我觉得我们应该抓紧时间。”

四个人驱车前往花旗银行设在布鲁塞尔的支行。银行的经理早就收到了调查总部发来的消息，“查尔斯·罗莱特”一行人刚刚踏进大门，经理立刻脚步欢快地迎了上来。L则是一副习以为常的样子，双方寒暄完毕，银行经理毕恭毕敬地递上了两张支票。一张是420万美金，另一张则是80万。两张都写好了席林的名字。

L没有去问席林和‘爱德华’（也许还有其他人）要如何分配赎金，他甚至都没有看一眼这两张巨额支票。席林温柔地抚摸了两张支票，又恋恋不舍地还给了经理。L悄悄扯了扯嘴角，又领着其他人离开了银行，随后他们坐上席林的车，开到了一个小巷里。

小巷里没有人，L仔细观察了一下周围的车辆，皱起眉问道：

“你该不会把画就放在后备箱里到处拉着跑吧？”

席林没有理他，而是从后备箱拿出一个黑色的布包递给L，L小心翼翼地展开包裹，里面是一张纸板。一幅有着两百年历史的名画仿佛被当成什么十块钱一张的海报一样被扔在后备箱里，纸板上正是那幅可笑的尖叫小人。

L目不转睛地盯着画面看：他在寻找那个足以证明画作真伪的细节，蜡油。

蒙克在创作《呐喊》的时候，一次他工作到深夜，结束时疲倦地吹熄了靠近画架的一根蜡烛，蜡油被吹到了画面上，直到今天，《呐喊》右下方的角落里还能看到白色的烛泪，这是一个极其不起眼的细节，但同时也是极其难以复制的。L在开始这次行动以前读到这个小插曲时就把这白色蜡油的位置、形态、方向、轮廓熟记于心。

另外，画面的天空中一抹红色颜料上用铅笔写下了一句话：“画这幅画的人一定是个疯子”。这句话当然不是蒙克自己写的，很可能是在早年的一次展览中，某个愤怒的参观者在上面留下了一句评语。尽管L无从考证它的来由，但这些具体的细节对于鉴定这幅画的真伪有着至关重要的作用。

当L终于确认之后，他重新抬起头，车厢里的三个人都屏气凝神地等着他开口。

在这样的场合和角色下，L不能对“保镖”说太多话，于是他只懒懒地笑了起来，出声道：“初步交易已经完成了——”

是真品！瓦尔克压下心头的振奋。再下一次会面，席林将带着支票远走高飞，而L则会正式拿回这幅画。

席林开口对L说道：“下一次再见面时，就是钱货两清了。我想，为了避免夜长梦多，我们应该尽快进行——”

“先生，小巷外似乎有骚动。”瓦尔克提醒道。

L迅速指示：“你下去看一看。”

瓦尔克下车的时候，L的余光扫到坐在驾驶座的那个戴着帽子的男人已经把手按在了肋下：那里凸起的东西应该不是拐杖。

大约一分钟不到，瓦尔克已经回到了车上，他的表情看起来非常愤怒。“该死，是挪威警察。”

话音刚落，戴帽子的男人已经发动了汽车，在逼近的警笛声中扬长而去。

L开心地指示他们驾车返回安特卫普。险些错过安特卫普的高速路出口的最后关头，L突然大叫让司机切换到外侧车道。后面一辆满载西红柿的十八轮卡车被迫减速，发出了满含抗议的尖锐汽笛声。席林向L投去了赞许的目光。

“干得漂亮。”

“小尾巴”挪威警察们就这么被轻松甩掉了，而查尔斯·罗莱特的身份再次得到了信任。

危机解除之后席林拨了一通电话，L表面上佯装轻松，实际上却竖起耳朵试图偷听他们的谈话，但遗憾的是，对面说了什么他一句都没有听见。

“我不知道……您现在要见罗莱特先生一面吗？……好的，我会把他们送回酒店。”

回到L入住的酒店门前时已经将近晚上八点，席林在打完电话之后的一路上一言不发，道别时L询问他下一次交易的时间地点的时候，席林却敷衍地回答了一句：“晚上会给您打电话的，罗莱特先生。”然后就牢牢地闭上了嘴。

L和瓦尔克甚至来不及阻止，就被赶下了车。扮作博物馆代理人的侦探勉强维持自己的伪装直到进入房间，在房间门合上、确定四周没有异常之后，他神经质地咬起了自己的拇指。

“那通电话有问题。”

瓦尔克正在整理先前L当做障眼法的酒瓶、酒杯和冰桶，听了这一句，停了手上的动作。

“你说什么电话？”

侦探不耐烦地挥了挥手：“席林接到的电话。‘爱德华’给了他新的指示，我们很可能暴露了。”

瓦尔克愕然。“暴露？怎么可能？”

L把外套随手往地上一掷，蹲坐到沙发上恶狠狠地继续咬指甲。瓦尔克本想提醒他他身上那套西装价值至少值三千镑，所以他最好把外套捡起来也最好不要蹲着否则裤子上会全是褶，但空气中仿佛弥漫着一种阴沉又疯狂的深思熟虑的气息，所以瓦尔克明智地没有开口。

大概一分钟后，阴沉的侦探说话了。

“的确不太可能。但是‘爱德华’一定把挪威警方的突袭怀疑到了我头上。”

“所以挪威警方那边是你安排的吗？”

L没有回答。

瓦尔克瞬间了悟，几乎是惊呼出声：“天哪——龙崎，我以为你应该知道这样擅自行动很危险而且一旦被察觉我们就会功亏一篑——”

L冷下了眼神：“叫我罗莱特先生。无论如何，我想亲手逮捕那个小子。打乱对方的阵脚是很有意义的一步棋。”

“调查组的首要目标不是追回《呐喊》吗？”

穿着价值不菲的西装裤和衬衫、并神奇地把自己179的身高尽数蜷在一个小沙发椅上的黑发青年冲瓦尔克一笑，露出了森森白牙：

“我确实要追回《呐喊》。但是那个小子，我是说爱德华，他是不会就此收手的。”

L并没有反省的意思。考虑到对方是世界上最伟大的侦探，瓦尔克别无选择，只能跟着对方的步子走。

等待一个不知何时才会打来的电话令人百无聊赖。晚上七点半的时候，瓦尔克打了客房服务的电话叫了两人份的晚餐。

门铃再度响起，一直瘫在沙发上似乎在放空的L破天荒站了起来，去开了门。一名身穿合体的燕尾服、戴着白手套，连头发都一丝不苟的服务生推着手推车越过L进了套间内。服务生把餐盘摆好之后，便彬彬有礼地准备出门，这时一直背对房门站着的L却突然扬声喝道：

“等等！”

下一秒，L背靠在了门上，同时响起的，是门咔哒一声反锁的声音。

服务生一瞬间转身看着L，露出了诧异的表情。黑发的青年双手仍然背在身后，似乎正在握着门把手，一边露出了一个恶魔般静谧又疯狂的微笑。

“瓦尔克，劳烦检查一下餐盘下面。”

瓦尔克警惕地拿起每一个餐盘，终于找到了一个浅灰色的纸笺，上面用英文花体字写着交易时间地点，瓦尔克只是匆匆扫过一眼，就将眼神停留在了信笺右下角银色蔷薇的花饰——以及花饰的一片叶子上，如同托着清晨的露水一般，托着黑色墨水写下的人名：

爱德华·蒙克。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中关于艺术史、艺术犯罪、画家及其创作的资料、数据，都是真实的。尤其关于《呐喊》的所有细节都是真实的。这些资料来自我读过的艺术史读本乃至我的老师等等，这里不再一一列举说明。


	3. Chapter 3

【出鞘】

三个人之中，服务生先对着L说话了：

“先生，我觉得这不是一个互相认识的好方式，我还在工作时间，也许我可以给您留一张名片？”他甚至在句尾暧昧地冲L眨了眨眼。

瓦尔克愣住了。看在上帝的份上！世界上！这个世界上居然真的有人会对L抛了个媚眼而且还要“留一张名片”给他！那个L！他可以用自己一个月的工资打赌L一定是第一次遇见这种事！

他这时才打量了一下这个被L困在屋内的“服务生”，惊奇地发现他居然化了妆，甚至带了耳饰。

作为一个男性，他的打扮和举止有些过于……妖艳了。

显然是“第一次遇见这种事”的L面不改色道：“一张写着March Venud的名片？那我真是敬谢不敏。”

于是眼风里飞出的风流尽数喂了狗，但金色头发服帖梳在额头后的青年突然朗声大笑起来。

笑声停下的时候，先前这个服务生身上所有暧昧的气质全部消失不见，他脸上还残留着微微笑意，一边却用锐利而冷淡的眼神笔直地看向L：“有趣有趣。我以为我这个扮演gay的乔装很不错。”

他的声线没有多大的改变，只是句尾的语气稍稍沉下来了一些，但瓦尔克却觉得面前这个青年语调中有一种说不清道不明的威压和傲慢，就像……

L也弯着嘴角，说道：“是很不错，我几乎没有看出来你和昨天酒吧里撞到我的是同一个人。但尽管侍者的白手套掩去了你身上最显著的特征之一，我依然有个小建议——”

……就像L一样——

侦探还在继续友情建议：“身为画师身上会留下一点点油彩味哟。如果下次你要扮gay，最好喷一点香水。那才专业，你懂的。”

青年挑了挑眉，那一丝笑意似乎从他嘴角掉了下来，在地面铺着的柔软地毯上摔了个粉碎：“好灵的鼻子。说真的，我感到有点被冒犯了。”

“先要扮基佬的分明是你自己……”尽管委屈地抱怨了一句，L还是从善如流立刻换了个话题，他一边好奇地打量着青年今天的新“扮相”一边开口道：“你昨天把钱包递给我的时候我就知道，你是个画师，兼职小偷？唔，还是主业偷窃兼职画画？偶尔还来酒店打个零工？”

青年冷哼一声：“主业侦探兼职美术馆代理人、来自英国的罗莱特先生，我们彼此彼此。”

听到对方刻意强调了自己的国籍，L脸上表现出了货真价实的惊奇。一旁被当成植物盆栽的瓦尔克觉得自己应该赶紧在日历上标注一下，因为很可能侦探这一辈子惊奇的次数可以用手指数出来。瓦尔克一边注意着两人的动向，一边谨慎地把手伸进自己的口袋里摸索着什么。

“真是惊人。我以为我的乔装也很不错。”

“是啊，尤其是你的口音无可挑剔。”

“所以哪里出了问题？”

“你当真想知道？那么，请让我先借用一下洗手间。”

虽然不知道对方葫芦里卖的什么药，L还是非常礼貌地替他指示了洗手间的方向。把看门的任务移交给瓦尔克之后，L好奇地跟着青年到了洗手间。

青年并没有关门，而是对着镜子一把抓下了自己头上金色的假发，重新露出了一头褐色的短发，又从身上摸出一个小瓶子往手上倒了些乳液，一边说着“这妆真的让人不舒服”一边抹在了自己脸上。

这时这个青年开始咳嗽，他努力地抑制自己不让自己咳出声音，低沉而空洞的咳嗽声在不大的浴室里回荡。等到他终于停下咳嗽，残妆卸尽，再次抬起头的时候，青年轻轻地顺着自己胸口深呼吸了几次，然后把柔软的、被水打湿的褐色刘海随意地向上捋到脑后，露出白皙的额头，他的面如同清晨之光辉。

这是一个看起来不到二十岁的青年。一个足以让主教把教堂的彩色玻璃窗踹一个洞的青年。

L这才意识到，他自以为昨天见到的就是这个青年的真实面貌，但实际上他之前在酒吧露面的时候也在脸上做了一些修饰：他原本的相貌不能用L印象中仅仅是“端正”来形容，而是一张秀丽温柔，又显得极其聪明的面孔。

如果他昨天当真顶着这张脸去酒吧，恐怕监视交易进程的目的达不到，倒要被搭讪的男女们给烦死。但是，三次面貌转变，唯一不变的就是那双褐色眼睛，异常美丽、微笑时眼尾微微上扬的眼睛，似乎把什么都看在眼里，又似乎什么都不那么在乎。

可能因为他洗脸的时候用了一点力气，也可能是因为之前咳得太厉害，此刻那双眼睛扫过来的时候眼周的皮肤有一点微红，神色里又带了一丝促狭的意味，更显得他幼嫩，L只听得青年说：“你撞到我的时候下意识地说了一句粗话，但是，美国人很少说bullshit,他们只会说shit.”

L今天第二次露出了一个对于他来说极为罕见的非常人性化的表情：他似乎愣了一秒钟，然后无奈地翻了个白眼。

青年看到他的表情，继续“好心”地解释：“当然，人很难控制自己在受到惊吓时的下意识反应，而且这只是引发了我的怀疑，所以我做了一些小小的‘调查’。你的身份确实密不透风，可是第二天你带来的旁边那位叫瓦尔克的警察先生在苏格兰场工作就不‘太’难查到了……嗯…再稍微动动脑子，如果没说错的话，你就是L吧，查尔斯·罗莱特先生。”

侦探排行榜上赫然霸占第一名位置长达十数年的L和这个第二次见面、已然换了三张脸的青年站在洗手间内外对视了足足一分钟没有说话。他们两个人脸上都失去了所有的表情，仿佛调动了所有的能量在用眼睛观察、审视，用头脑思索、等待着足够击败对方的瞬间。

“既然知道我是L，还敢亲自来这里，甚至大摇大摆地走进来递消息，你未免太过狂妄了。”

闻言，青年露出一个斯文但是充满恶意的笑容。

“我不吝惜于给警方提供线索，但很遗憾……事实上你就是不敢现在抓我啊。”

“耶？我大概可以先把你抓起来然后拷问出《呐喊》或者你那几个同伴的下落。”

“哦，请别这么做，L，别冒这个险，”青年举起食指优雅地在面前摇了摇：“我可以保证，我身上没有画，而如果你抓我，你将永远见不到《呐喊》再次出现在世界上。”

L兴致盎然：“你在威胁我吗？‘被威胁’是名为‘我最讨厌的事情’清单上排名前三的东西。顺便一提排第二的是‘世界上的罪犯怎么都那么蠢’。”

当然，威胁别人的感觉其实还不坏，悄悄说。

青年又笑了一声，L觉得他简直可以把自己的笑容当成珠宝一样挂在脖子上招摇过市。

“那我猜你以后就得把那张清单上的第二条删掉了。而且我的的确确就是在威胁你。”

“hmmm…我对删条目这种事存疑…不过，既然我们彼此都已经公开身份了，我猜我们没有继续交易的基础了？”

“不，恰恰相反，我认为我们可以继续交易。”

L脸上的表情突然冷了下来。

“你潜入美术馆盗画、‘冒充’爱德华·蒙克嘲笑警方、以身涉险乔装给我送纸条，原来也只是为了换个好价钱。”

青年继续不置可否地笑：“总之，我现在是时候离开了。请按照我指定的时间地点准备好支票前来。如果一切顺利的话，你明天就能拿回《呐喊》，全须全尾的那种。”

青年一边曼声说着，一边迈出了洗手间，向门口走去。眼见L没有要阻挠的意思，一直守着房门的瓦尔克不甘不愿地让开了路，但青年却没有直接出门，而是立在瓦尔克的面前，友好地伸出了右手。

“很荣幸见到您，瓦尔克警官。”

偷走《呐喊》的罪魁祸首对着调查组的成员说很荣幸见到你，这实在是个比世界末日还超现实的景象，以至于瓦尔克一时之间不知道该如何应对，只好尴尬地伸出手和他握了握。

“您好——呃——”

“叫我夜神月就好，先生。”

敏锐地给不知该如何称呼自己的瓦尔克解了围，名叫夜神月的青年转身走到门口打开了房门。

“对了——”

他突然重新回过头来，手上拿着一个小东西。

“我刚刚捡到了这支录音笔。可能是瓦尔克先生弄丢的？”

瓦尔克大惊，摸了摸自己的口袋，发现就在刚才夜神月从自己身边经过的那一瞬间，自己偷偷打开到录音状态的录音笔已经不在口袋里了。

夜神月低头看了看录音笔，仔细而缓慢地（仿佛刻意要让瓦尔克和L都看清楚自己的动作）停止了录音，然后删掉了里面所有的音频文件，把录音笔放到门口吧台上，又再次对瓦尔克“友好”地笑了一下，随后毫不犹豫地转身离开，全程带着一种让人看了就牙痒的风度翩翩。

房门砰地一声合上了。又传来了轻轻的咳嗽声，似乎正在慢慢飘远。

房门内，L的脸色风云变幻。

L今天人前装了大半天的大尾巴狼，碍于人设也没能补充日常份额的糖分本来就不爽，没等瓦尔克开口，他以一种猫一样的敏捷窜回沙发旁边，撸了吧台上一盒方糖，顺势蹲好后连通了调查总部的电话，接通之前已然扔了两颗糖进嘴里，一边还在噼里啪啦地往笔电上打字。

“……不能确定画的位置究竟在席林还是夜神月的住处，总之请派两路跟踪……当然，夜神月知道我一定会派人跟踪他，但我们别无选择必须这么做——”

“…夜神月？”

“‘爱德华’的真名叫夜神月！”

“你查到他了？”

即便是L，此时也语塞了一下，然后冷笑了起来。

“不，他亲口告诉我的。我们真得感谢他的抬爱。”

L非常清楚，夜神月之所以亲自把那张信笺送过来的理由，就和他故意把木质梯子和作案工具留在现场的理由一样，他是要嘲笑博物馆的安保，嘲笑警察，也嘲笑L。

正如他自己所说，他不吝惜主动提供线索，即便L戳穿了他的乔装，L也很难为此沾沾自喜，因为夜神月早在这之前已经看穿了L的伪装。

但夜神月依然非常可笑又可悲，因为他用自己的聪明才智做这一切，也不过是为了金钱——对于L这样的人来说最不在意的东西，金钱。否则但凡他还有一点骄傲和自尊，就应该立刻收手，而不是继续这场交易。当然，也或许正是因为他太过骄傲自尊，才会这样选择。

这个选择会让他落入L的天罗地网之中。

L脸上森冷的微笑终于抹去了，仿佛有一层冷硬坚固的壳镀上了黑发的侦探，他重新拈起了那张纸片。

信笺上写的时间地点，是第二天，也就是3月4号的傍晚六点，碰面的地点是一家叫L'Angélus的酒吧门口。L又哼了一声。

晚祷。真是讽刺。

L转身对瓦尔克下指令：“瓦尔克，明天你去银行取出那两张支票，等到六点，如果我没有别的消息给你，你就直接去酒吧进行最后一次交易。”

瓦尔克反问道：“你不去吗？”

“不，我不去。进行交易是最坏的打算。就算你的录音没有被删除，这样一席对话也不足以作为关键证据。一旦他们跟踪到夜神月和席林的住所，我们的人就会对他们的行踪和社会关系网络进行排查。我要在明天六点之前，找到《呐喊》的所在，抓捕夜神月。”


	4. Chapter 4

【刀锋】

L挂断电话不到三十分钟，苏格兰场一名叫做希尔的女警敲响了挪威的一户寻常公寓的大门。 

“呃，晚上好！我是新搬来住在对门的，我叫希尔，来和邻居打个招呼，这么晚不会打扰到您吧？”

公寓的男主人从猫眼里看了一下，发现来人是个孕妇，拎着几盒点心之类的东西微笑地站在门外。

现在不到晚上九点，时间不算太晚，此外“孕妇+点心”这样的组合实在是看起来太没有威胁性，于是男主人很爽快地开了门。

希尔刚递过一个纸盒，一个小男孩就在女主人身后探头探脑。希尔装作不经意地开始胡说八道：

“隔壁207那一家似乎没有人在家，可这点心放到明天也就不好吃了——”眼神略略一转，仿佛这才看见这家的小孩，希尔笑道：“那不如索性这一盒也送给小朋友吃吧，我留着也是浪费。”

即便挺着孕肚，希尔的身材看起来依旧匀称结实，留齐耳短发，相貌称得上赏心悦目，稍微打扮一下够的上一段城市风景，谁也想不到这样一个美少妇居然是苏格兰场最优秀的刑警之一，此时正受L差遣，和另一个搭档跟踪着夜神月一路到了这里。英国的警察到挪威来调查问话本来就多有不便，为防打草惊蛇也为了方便套话，希尔把搭档甩在楼道里，自己敲开了夜神月住所隔壁住户的大门。

两盒点心胜利在望，小男孩来不及雀跃，就听得母亲一边热情地邀希尔进屋小坐，一边推辞：“咦？他竟然不在家吗？希尔小姐还是把另一盒先拿回去吧，隔壁那个男孩一般八点多也该回来了，我加班的时候常常碰见他……可能今天是他采购的日子稍微晚一点，不过应该不会超过九点半，等那时您再送过去吧。”

于是另一盒点心再次在名义上回归了“去超市采购而晚归”的夜神月。 

希尔美目一闪，有心引这家的主妇多说几句：“八点半去采购？一般超市不是很快就要关门了吗？我正好想买点日用品之类的找不到地方呢。”

“十点才关呢。207那个男孩似乎是一个人住，听他说是白天都出门画画，所以只能偶尔晚上去采买。他每年住在这里的时间也不长，挺神秘的。”

希尔适时地流露出一点点担忧的神态，啃着饼干的小男孩接过了话茬。

“那个哥哥人很好的，阿姨不用害怕，而且有我保护你呀！”

小男孩一边说一边举着饼干摆了个拔剑的姿势，一屋子人都笑了起来，希尔摸了摸小男孩的脑袋。

闲聊了一刻钟，希尔从205这一户出门下了楼，直接从自己怀里往外一掏，腰腹顿减，现场从少妇变身未婚女性，然后把裹在怀里的鼓鼓囊囊的薄外套往自己搭档身上一扔，两人一路冲回L的房间。

L就着希尔带回来的号称“要送给207的夜神月”饼干和红茶味糖浆听完汇报，摇了摇头。

“不，出门写生要带画具，按你问到的信息来看，他的邻居根本没见过他的画和画具之类，否则不会用‘听他说是出门画画’这么模糊的语气，夜神月不可能每天定时定点出门画画而不带任何画具，所以他应该是在这边还有一个画室，东西都在画室里。” 

希尔思考了一下，点了点头：“有道理，一栋楼的公寓户型大同小异，按那种户型来说，夜神月应该没办法在住的地方开出一个大的工作间，大一点的画可能都画不开。但这个画室会在哪里？”

L继续咬了一下自己的拇指，又立刻松开。

“超市离他家距离不算太远，他不开车采购频率也不算高，要拿的东西应该不少，画画难保身上不沾到油彩，以夜神月那种讲究到指甲盖的做派，不是先回家一趟换完衣服再去超市，说明他从画室回来直接去超市是‘顺路’。”

在酒店房间的照明下，侦探伸出舌尖舔了一下自己嘴角沾到的糖霜，漆黑的眼睛里陡然泛出一层近乎妖异的光，他用鼠标在地图上画了一条线，连接了夜神月的住处和超市之间最近的一条路，然后以此为对称轴，画出了一个以夜神月家为顶点的，小小的扇形。

“去查吧。就这个扇形的范围，离他家三十分钟步行的路程之内，远离大路比较安静的小区，既然他作息那么规律，应该有人认识他。”

3月4号的下午两点，距离交易时间还有四个小时，月的住处，207迎来了不速之客。

夜神月看着只身前来的L，笑了一下。 

“你看起来就像个逃课的高中生。”

L今天没有穿着他价值三千镑的“战袍”，而是穿着自己日常的衣服，一件白色的圆领长袖上衣，一条洗得发白的牛仔裤，一双不算新也不很昂贵的白色运动鞋。他也没有再费神打理自己的头发，任它疯狂地到处乱翘。他几乎称得上消瘦，整个人看起来很苍白，但眼睛却是很深的黑色，眼神似乎没有聚焦，但不知道为什么，这没有焦点的眼睛扫过来的时候却让人如同芒刺在背。月发现，在不经任何修饰的时候，L漆黑眼睛下的黑眼圈异常严重，他看起来神采奕奕得胜过一个不锈钢脸盆。

模样就像个逃课的不良少年的世界第一大侦探也看了看自己的“猎物”。夜神月穿着米色的休闲长裤，衬衫是浅浅的蓝色（美术上似乎把这种颜色称作月白），没有伪装，没有同伙。这是他落脚的公寓。L极淡地笑了一下。

“你看起来就像百万美金。”（You look like a million dollars.）*L说道。

这一记直球让月似乎小小地吃了一惊，尽管他也拿不准L是不是别有所指，月还是很快就恢复了得体的微笑。

“谢谢你的赞美。”褐色头发的青年露出了思量的神色，一边说：“你觉得不需要伪装下去了……你认为可以在我这里拿到那幅画……说真的，就算你是L，也实在太狂妄了。”

“月君不请我至少喝杯茶吗？”L咬住自己的拇指尖，流露出一副天真神态。

月刀子一般的眼神削在了L的脸上。怀疑地打量了对方几秒钟，最后阴沉地警告了一句“别叫得那么亲密”就侧身把L让进房间。 

L晃晃悠悠溜达进门又反手把门关了，慢吞吞地低头，慢吞吞地脱掉了脚上的白色运动鞋，侧身从玄关处经过月身边即将要踏进屋内的一瞬，他却猛然出手钳住了月的手臂。即便是月也没有弄明白他为什么毫无预兆地出手。在极其狭窄的空间内，月的拳头无法施展，踹他似乎也无效，只能迅速转身后退，故意把自己的后背和重心都塞进了侦探的胸前使他无法继续攻击，然后给了突然发难的侦探一记结实的肘击。

尽管月背对着L，并不能看见自己究竟打中了什么地方，只是凭本能重击了下去，但他这一肘正好落在侦探胸窝处，那里有大量神经汇合，异常疼痛，即便是经过专门格斗训练的L也闷哼了一声，禁锢青年的力气卸掉了一半。眼看月就要挣脱，在这里半途而废的话今天等于白来，L别无选择，只好祭出最下策。

月突然感到L伸手环住了自己，还来不及发怒的时候，咔哒一声金属机簧合上的声音在两人精神紧绷的当口反而更显得清晰可辨。

顺着声音低头一看，月心头一跳——他的右手腕上明晃晃挂着一只锃亮手铐，而手铐另一边则扣在L的左腕上。

对敌经验丰富的侦探完成高难度动作的同时，不可避免地把月整个从背后抱进了怀里。

放肆的人不是没见过，但放肆到这种程度的基本没有，月僵住了一秒，清誉当前也顾不得袭警不袭警，直接用后脑勺猛击了侦探的脸，L砰一声整个人撞到了玄关的墙上滑了下来，月顺势从他的禄山之爪下遁了出来，却因为手铐距离实在太短，不可避免地也被带到了地上。

月此前已经绕到和他对面，此时两个人面对面坐在公寓玄关的地板上，手上各拷着一只手铐。月愤懑地踹了L一脚，L是个贯不会让人从他那讨到半分便宜的死精明的混账，毫不犹豫立刻踹了回来。

就在月开始考虑能不能在不被察觉的情况下够到茶壶来把侦探砸晕的时候，L的手机铃声响了起来，于是他用自由的右手努力绕到左边的裤兜里拎出手机接通了电话。

L只听了大约二十秒钟，便挂断了电话把手机塞回了裤兜。

“接下来我要说的事情对于月君来说是个坏消息。”

“请不要叫我月君。”

从月形态优美的嘴唇里吐出的每个字都带上了咬牙切齿的意味，但侦探对他的警告充耳不闻，继续用一种机械一般的语调自说自话：“我的同事们已经拿到了《呐喊》。”

月脸上的神色动摇了。

“月君猜错了我的来意。第一次见面的时候，我就知道你花很多时间画画。尽管你很精明，这几天行动很谨慎也没有进行创作，但是盘问邻居之后不难推测出，你在距离这里大约半小时路程的地方有一间自己的画室。就连席林也一直不知道你有一间画室，验画之后他就不知道画在哪里了，你在交易最后关头才指示他去画室取那幅《呐喊》，自己则在住处等我带着人来搜查——”

“现在轮到我来猜猜你的打算：你以为我一定会认定你贴身收藏着这幅杰作，即便我找到你的住处，也只会扑一个空。你甚至不会要求我出示搜查令，你会配合我的同事们在这个公寓里东翻西找，最后告诉我你是一个遵纪守法的良民，以此来再次羞辱我。”

“我只能铩羽而归，然后为了找回那幅画，傍晚六点我会去和席林完成交易的最后一步。我不会抓他，因为他不是幕后的‘神秘先生’，更不是‘爱德华’，他只是一枚小棋子。这样的人胆子很小，一旦有一点风声就会立刻落荒而逃，因此我会装作无事发生，把钱交给他，换回《呐喊》。而你得到五百万美金全身而退，我抓不住一点把柄。这就是你说我们仍然可以合作的基础，你给自己写好的精彩剧本。”

“仅仅带着画来进行交易的席林的确没有抓捕的价值，但若是‘前去画室取画的席林’则完全是另一回事了，人赃俱获，画室里还有充分的证据证明那是你的地盘……月君，你还有什么招数？” 

L以惊人的气势一口气说了一大串，月除却一开始的震惊之后，脸上始终平静无波，听得对方最后一个问句，他拧起了眉：

“说了多少次，不要叫我月君，我和你没有那么——”

这句话被突如其来的咳嗽打断了。月抬手掩住嘴，却压不住咳得愈发厉害，似乎要把自己的肺生生咳出来。眼见对方似乎要喘不过气了，L想着即便是犯人也不能再放任下去，于是便凑近察看，刚伸出的手却被月一把攥住。

青年脸色惨白得如同什么重病患者，挣扎着吐出几个字：“药……咳…茶几上——”

L是个从小没见过半打“正常人”的重度死宅，十四岁以前穿件衣服得让渡帮他拎着脖领子袖子往上套，被伺候惯了的大爷今次赶上要伺候别人，简直闻所未闻，外加很少在“现实生活”见到“现实人”奄奄一息（彻底没息的倒是见过不少，但基本都在照片上），居然少见地慌了神，又发现在两人拷着手铐的情况下根本无法独自起身，只好艰难地半拉半拽起似乎犯了宿疾的月，这才得以往房间内走了两步。月几乎无法支撑自己，体重大半靠在L身上。

“你怎么了？！”

L不知道自己问了些什么，当他的眼神落到离房门不远处的小茶几上时，他发现茶几上光洁明亮，空无一物。

世界侦探排行榜上排行第一的L绝不会承认，在那一瞬间他脑中的确闪过了类似“绝望”的情绪。 

转身的时间已经晚了。下一秒L被一记手刀利落地劈晕了过去。 

被L晕倒时再次带到地面的夜神月丝毫没有因为自己的狼狈而焦躁。他毫无感情地勾起了唇角，从侦探裤兜里摸出了手铐钥匙，解开自己手上的手铐之后，略略思考了一下，把它重新拷在了桌子脚上，然后轻轻对着已经昏过去的侦探说了一句话。

他的语气是似乎害怕吵醒恋人一般的温柔小意，表情却冷淡而疏远。

“我什么事也没有。”

然后，褐色头发的青年迅速收拾了自己的背包离开了公寓。 

关门的时候，青年似乎还在轻轻地咳嗽。他一边蹙眉一边按着自己胸口的样子，像极了一幅美丽的油画。

TBC

* 1.希尔和瓦尔克这两个名字都不是虚构的。他们确实是当年追查《呐喊》失窃案的苏格兰场警察，不过，现实中的希尔其实是男性。

2.You look like a million dollars这个表达差不多等于you’re hot.


	5. Chapter 5

【招数】

L是在大约四十分钟之后清醒的。环视了一下四周，手铐的钥匙被“贴心”地放在了茶几上。

该死的茶几。

夜神月应该是出于谨慎，没有拿走L身上的任何东西。要知道拿走被害人身上物件这种行为对于罪犯来说，作死程度不低于在犯罪现场留下自己的物品。意识到自己在刚才那个语境中居然担当了“被害人”一角，L感到很见鬼。在等待自己的同事赶到、把这整件公寓都作为证据封锁起来之前，L拖拉着步子悠哉哉地在公寓里逛了逛。发现咖啡壶里盛着已经凉了的半壶咖啡之后，L也没兴趣在无人的公寓里假装客气，直接拿了个杯子给自己倒了半杯，剩下半杯以糖浆补齐。

反正夜神月也犯不着在这种地方给他下毒。

L继续端着杯子边给自己灌糖分边晃悠。以这个落脚点的状况来看，夜神月似乎经济宽裕，至少是不缺钱花，而且他可能还有其他的住所。L觉得自己的大脑还没有非常清醒，但出乎他意料的是，他并没有感到多么气愤。他的意思是说，如果夜神月都不能打翻自己逃掉，那他还当什么怪盗！！！

好吧，尽管这种说法很古怪，这整件事情也都很古怪，但这些古怪放在夜神月的身上又古怪地显得不那么古怪了。L脑子里又浮现出褐发青年的模样：一切小概率的事情放在他身上好像都是行得通的。

公寓里有价值的线索并不多，但L很快意识到，夜神月应该还只是个在校学生。L仔细观察了书架上（尤其是和美术相关）的书籍、画册，又比对了其他组员在夜神月的画室里拍摄的照片，发现他的书有接近65%都是在法国买的。其他则应该是他各地行走时顺手买下的。 

在法国上学的学生。美术专业。

这个公寓里总共有三幅画。其中两幅挂在墙上，一幅是油画静物，以L半路出家的欣赏眼光来看，风格中规中矩，色彩明亮，带有一种瓷釉一般的质感，适合放在任何一个有点闲钱附庸风雅的中产之家里，但另一幅就比较古怪了，那是一幅人物画，画面主要人物是一个黑发的坐在桌前的女性，构图模仿了维米尔的一幅叫《女主人和女仆》的画。这幅画在维米尔的仅存的34件作品中并不是多么显眼，故而号称有着过目不忘本领的L也搜寻了一下自己黑洞般的大脑硬盘，才输出了正确答案。在维米尔的原画中，身着嫩黄色服饰的女主人坐在桌前，微微仰头面向站在桌子侧边的女仆，而女仆似乎拿着一封信递给她，月的画也基本遵照了这个姿势，但不同的是，“女主人”用一种思量的神色看向的，不再是女仆，而是一具白骨骇然的骷髅，骷髅的指骨拿着信，画中的女子只露侧脸。这个女子侧面看起来和月至少有五六分相似，显得秀丽而宁静，一手握笔一手点着下巴，仿佛聆听着来自死亡的话音。少女和骷髅，美色和死亡，给予和聆听，画面把截然相反的素材和质地结合在一起，有一种令人陶醉的奇异吸引力。

两幅画悬挂的位置也很有趣，那幅非常精美可爱的静物悬挂在客厅沙发后面的墙上，而另一幅大的骷髅少女图则挂在通向小阳台的那道玻璃门的侧面的墙上。L先在沙发上坐了坐，又走了一圈，立刻明白了这个位置安排背后隐藏的意思。

从玄关进入客厅，第一眼一定会看到那幅静物，但是根据茶杯等物品推断出月平日习惯坐的那张沙发椅的位置来看，他正好看不见那幅静物：它在背后，是给他对面的客人看的，如果这个小公寓确实会有客人来的话。

而少女与骷髅那一张虽然摆放不太起眼，但正对着一张面朝阳台玻璃门的舒适躺椅，也就是说，躺在躺椅上的人，正面对着阳台外的景色，一侧头，就会看到那幅怪异的画。

L短暂地考虑了一下，然后当机立断搬了张凳子到那幅人物画前，先摸了摸画框最上面，意外地发现居然没有灰尘，然后仔细研究了一下画框的边缘角落，又伸手在上面敲了敲。在各个方向敲过一次之后，他小心翼翼地把这幅画摘了下来，发现背后果然有个小夹层。

这个夹层很薄，如果不是把画拿下来的话几乎不可能发现，但里面什么也没有。画框显然近期被搬动过，L也知道从里面能翻出东西的可能微乎其微。这时他脑中飞快地闪过了一个念头的影子，又很快消失无踪了。

至于这个房间里没有挂在墙上的那第三幅画……

L谨慎地捏起一张浅灰色的信笺。这张精致的小纸片被压在了手铐钥匙之下一并放在茶几上，刚刚L已经看过了一次，而昨天他也看到过一张同样花纹的信笺，那时是压在餐盘底下。

这一次的纸片上面只用炭笔草草地勾了几笔，赫然是L昏睡的速写，对方当然没有放过手腕上的手铐这种关键细节。

整个画面凝练简洁又栩栩如生，而角落银色的蔷薇花纹上，同样还是在一片叶子上托着画家的签名，只不过这次不是爱德华·蒙克，而是Light.

L看了又看，几乎要把纸片用眼神烧出一个洞。以侦探那个掉线的情商，他突然意识到自己是被这个比自己可能起码小上六七岁的熊孩子给微妙地调、戏、了。

他最终把纸片收到了口袋里。

希尔把在月的画室拿到的《呐喊》带给了L，L再一次仔细观察了这幅画，对比了自己记忆中所有的细节（尤其是烛泪和那句恶毒的评语）。

任何相信“推理”这件事能够成立的人都有一个不必宣之于口的“公论”，那就是世界上所有事物都有痕迹。一切已经发生的事情都会和其他“现象”联系在一起，而这就是像L这样的人工作的核心。而一个观画者如果足够耐心、足够有经验，也可以在画面上看到所有的痕迹：每一道笔触是如何发生、挣扎、迁移、流变，如何唤起下一道运笔，甚至隐于画面背后的画家本人在那时经历了怎样思维的轨迹。

绘制画面右侧垂直的红色色块时，蒙克似乎是有一点犹豫。那条红色的右边有一条刀痕，上面却又覆盖了绿色颜料。想来是蒙克本来想拿小刀刮掉那道红色，但是动手时又改变了主意，但是刀口已经留下了，于是他用绿色试图掩盖那道刀口。

L不是一个足够有耐心和经验的专家，但他在准备的那一段时间里，几乎把蒙克这幅画的所有细节、特征乃至类似刀痕这样的瑕疵都滚瓜烂熟，这些特征的组合达到了一种几乎像指纹一样绝对无法被复制的独一无二。他确认自己已经得到了蒙克在1893年创作的真迹，于是便让瓦尔克代表苏格兰场把画交还给挪威奥斯陆国家美术馆，自己则准备回伦敦。

《呐喊》回归之后必然要经过机器、专家鉴定组的层层检查，而这些L都不关心，他一般只跟进那些无法经过一般程序进行公诉的刑事案件的审判和善后，换句话来说，他只对罪犯进行抓捕而不进行罚罪，完美地把握着“正义的分寸”。

——他本该关心的。如果这个人不是对艺术始终一知半解的L的话，如果不是因为夜神月依然在逃而L又有数不清的案件要破的话，侦探真的应该跟进一下挪威国家美术馆的反馈。

在去机场的路上，一场大雨没有任何预兆地向所有人淋了下来，所有航班喜闻乐见地取消了。L只好回酒店里待着，不知从哪里又弄来一台电脑，两台笔电放在面前，神乎其技地同时操作，一边查看自己邮箱里的新邮件和求助的委托，一边却黑进了法国艺术专业排名top10的大学资料库，但是他还没有正式开始筛选资料，就接到了挪威国家美术馆馆长，克努特·伯格的电话。

倒霉的克努特·伯格馆长宣布了一个即便对于L来说也堪称晴天霹雳的消息：

L送回的那幅《呐喊》不是挪威国家美术馆所藏的、爱德华·蒙克在1893年完成的那幅，事实上，它也不是蒙克一生中绘制的四幅不同版本的《呐喊》中的任何一幅。它是一个技艺极为精湛、模仿得极为精确，以至于骗过了速成鉴定员L、骗过了博物馆的复杂仪器甚至几乎骗过了整个专家鉴定组的，赝品。

【爱德华·蒙克】

“我的艺术，根植于一种简单的自我反诘：为什么我和其他人不一样呢？怎么我一出生就遭遇诅咒？”蒙克在他的笔记之中这样写道。

这个孤独、敏感甚至有一些个性乖戾的青年曾在一个傍晚和自己的友人散步，目睹了挪威动人的夕照。这一幕落日深刻地印在蒙克的脑海里，他是这样回忆的：

“我注视着燃烧的云，它们看上去就像猩红的血液，又像是一柄悬在蓝黑色的峡湾和城市上方的利剑。我的朋友们继续向前走。我站在原地，恐惧得发抖。我好像听到了一声巨大的、永不终止的呐喊，刺破了整个宇宙。”

“……我已经达到了极限——连我的血液里都充满了大自然的尖叫——我一直处在崩溃的边缘。”

这一声尖叫，在几十年之后赢得了全世界的赞誉。尽管对于当时的蒙克来说这次散步实际上是一次极其恐怖的体验，而他那时受到的艺术评论界的炮轰也足以让任何一个人怀疑自己选择的道路。人们掏出腐烂的水果用力向画作扔过去，表达自己对于蒙克生硬而不加修饰的作画技法的不屑和愤怒。

月随意地翻阅着书页，看着那些他早已了然于心的描述。他仿佛一点也不担忧自己的身份泄露、也许很快面临通缉。

几乎所有人都知道，《呐喊》这个主题和画面，蒙克一生中总共画了四次，每一次用的绘画材料都不太一样。挪威国家美术馆陈列的那一幅，是蛋彩木版画，但是除了蛋彩画的技法之外，还用到了颜料、彩色蜡笔甚至粉笔。月对这种做法非常好奇，尽管他知道蒙克是一个喜欢用各种奇怪的材料去作画的“实验画家”，但当他对着《呐喊》的真品完整地临摹了一次之后，就连月都觉得，蒙克确实是个疯子。

红色和黄色的天空，鲜亮的蓝色粉笔印，急速勾勒出来的人脸甚至是凹陷进去的，头顶上绿色的弧线和橙色色块，再高清的照片也比不上画作本体那种鲜亮又脆弱的质感。何况还没有栏杆和人群围着。

月盗走那幅画其实也就是临时兴起，想做就做了，至于故意设了个套让警察最后带走自己临摹的仿作也是好玩而已。像他这样聪明绝顶傲慢无双的人，只觉得自己在这世上拿走什么好处都生来所享理所应当。在人海里浸得太透，很多事看得太深太远，反而从来也懒得考虑什么后果不后果。吃过见过，什么样的稀奇都浪荡过一遍之后，除了作死之外实在没什么别的乐子可找。

不过，就凭警局那帮人要能抓住他的把柄，倒也没那么容易就是了。

但是事总有意外。他没想到会碰见侦探排行榜上排名第一的那个男人，这给了他很大的……惊喜。

千算万算，没料到L同时兜了他两张底牌，他只能冒险，打晕L，然后把藏在住所那个大画框夹层里《呐喊》的真品带走。L猜的大抵没错，但是“他们在月的住处什么都搜不到”不是因为真品在画室，而是因为月本来打算带着真品远走高飞，只不过L动作太快了，居然把他堵在了家里。

月并不感到挫败。他本来就没有准备“猜对”所有的事情。There is always something.*

月先是带着自己的背包绕着整座城来了一次公共交通之旅，确保自己没有被任何人跟踪之后，他突然想起现在正当周日，于是转道去了奥斯陆大教堂。

奥斯陆大教堂离挪威国家美术馆的距离只有不到一公里，基本上算“重回犯罪现场”，但是月不在意。

这座教堂前前后后花了一个世纪的时间才完工，是挪威国教的中心所在。虽然月的母亲和妹妹都是基督教徒，但月自己并不笃信宗教，故而他不在乎教派之分。他一路欣赏了教堂门口的柱饰、彩色玻璃窗，又仔细地查看了祭坛以及复制的《最后的晚餐》。他袖着手兴致勃勃参观的模样看起来完全像哪家富贵公子哥出游，哪里都不像个罪犯。

教堂里的管风琴宏伟异常，月长久地注视着那6000根管子，身边人来人往，窗外暮色将至。尽管没有人在演奏管风琴，月的手指却一直轻轻地在身侧有节奏地敲击，似乎他的脑中径自回旋着一首音乐。

没有人能听见，但是永远不会停止的音乐。*

“疾病、精神错乱以及死亡，从我刚出生，这些天使就来到了我的身旁。”月吐出一口气，注视着空中的微尘轻声念道。*

他已经很久没有想起自己的母亲和妹妹了。但是此刻再想起来的时候，他只觉得心里微微一沉，如果说还有什么多余的情绪，与其称作悲伤，不如说是疲倦。

他和妹妹妆裕都有点先天不足，小时候体弱，三天两头生病。父亲工作太忙，两个小孩把母亲折腾得焦头烂额。最严重的一次是月六岁的时候发起无名高热，他那时已渐渐有了“不动声色”的概念，一开始并不当回事，摸了两片药自己吞了，直到支撑不住的时候已经烧得出现幻听，用尽了方法都降不下温，大人束手无策，外面又在下雪，救护车一时半会儿没法赶到，眼看着美貌早夭的例子就要在自家上演，母亲夜神幸子不顾外面冰天雪地，厚衣服裹好他背去了医院，但是在半路上的时候，月已经停止了呼吸。

母亲这种生物的执念极为可怕，她意识到月呼吸停止的时候完全没有一点退缩犹豫，终于把儿子带到了医院里，这时他的心肺功能似乎已经完全休眠，夜神幸子没有及时给他做急救，理论上来说应当是药石罔效，结果在值班的小护士火急火燎把他往急救推的时候，他一度停跳的心跳居然自行恢复了。

更神奇的是，当天夜里，他怎么也降不下来的体温居然也慢慢降了。

遇上这么能折腾能吓唬人的小孩，医生护士连同家长全体失语。在他这次“复活”经历之后，夜神月的身体就逐渐强健了起来，甚至他初中的时候还得过青少年网球比赛的冠军，而与之相反的是，他的妹妹却一天天衰弱下去，母亲更是在那次严重受寒之后一直卧病，在月国中毕业快要满15岁的那一年，他的妹妹和母亲相继离开了人世。

他画过很多幅以妹妹和母亲为模特的肖像，其中一幅就挂在他那个小公寓的客厅里，风格非常维米尔。当然其实这本身也没有太多寄托哀思的意思，因为大部分画家都习惯以自己认识的人入画。至于他和父亲，关系从来就不远不近，从此月只当自己了无牵挂，随心所欲，大学时候只身去了法国学油画。他长得好，画画上是个天才，几乎是顺顺利利地有了一点名气，自此生活无忧，愈发无聊。闲暇的时候上网看一些小众论坛，讨论的是些未破的悬案或者有嫌疑人但没有结案的陈年旧案，起初年纪小，还多少有点兴趣，渐渐觉得在网上纸上谈兵地谈这些东西的人本来就很智障，再后来不小心进过一个专门讨论如何进行完美犯罪的小论坛，顶头看了几个热门帖子，只觉得比靠小道消息破案那帮人还离谱，现在的犯罪分子真是越来越无可救药，就再也没去过。

“愿我出生的那日没灭……愿黑暗和死荫索取那日。愿密云停在其上，愿日蚀恐吓它。”*

月十九年的生命之中，好像一直在等待。小时候等待病情康复，等待父亲归来，画画的时候等颜料干透，等自己想要的光线。等待自己有一天成为一个惊世骇俗的犯罪专家，或者被人捉拿归案。至于生命本身，不过是一团躯壳。而经历、思想这些你自以为塑造自己的东西就像流水，如若没有办法从头至尾地掌控每一条水流的方向和强度，人不过是没有自由意志、不断奔向死亡之海的囚徒。可是要始终牢牢地掌握、左右水流，除了杀人或者自杀似乎没有别的办法。月的逻辑到这里走入死胡同。面前是演奏无声之乐的宏伟的管风琴，彩色玻璃上辉映出炫目的光影。

TBC

*“There is always something”我印象中是福尔摩斯的口头禅之一？如果有误请读者指正。

关于蒙克的部分，引语都是蒙克自己的日记或者笔记、访谈。

最后一句“愿我出生那日没灭”出自《旧约·约伯记》


	6. Chapter 6

【赝品】

一边是已经委屈得不行的馆长，一边是原本蹲着接电话的L听完之后直接从沙发面上站了起来，因为动作太大、沙发面又太软，差点没有保持住平衡直接向后仰倒了，好在“保镖”瓦尔克及时扶了他一把，侦探勉勉强强蹲回去，手机倒是握得半点没松。

L嘴唇开合了几次，终于挤出话来：“……不可能，我核对过画面上所有的细节，专家组是怎么得出这是赝品的结论的？”

透支了下半辈子的耐心听馆长诉苦两分钟之后，L总算大概拼凑了个来龙去脉。

实际上这事确实不能怪L学艺不精。

希尔他们一拨人埋伏在月的画室外，把鬼鬼祟祟进门取画的席林抓了个正着，警察冲进去那会儿这人正手忙脚乱地把画往自己外套里藏呢。当然，为防万一，调查组和其他的挪威警察还是把画室恨不能掘地三尺地搜了一遍，除了那幅《呐喊》之外其他都是月自己的画作，署名和风格都一目了然。画室里除了已经完成的画作、挂在画架上的半成品、作画的画具、摆放随意的画册和书籍还有一张可能是用来小憩的长沙发之外别无他物，虽说另外有个小洗手间和简易厨房，但毕竟这是个公寓，房屋的年纪搞不好比夜神月自己还大，盖楼的时候就不可能给他预留个密室来玩警匪片。

至于那张《呐喊》呢？

《呐喊》顺利地通过了机械的检测，专家组也拿着放大镜弯着腰对着摆画的桌子小心翼翼来回检查了小半天，本来都已经在鉴定为真品的文件上签字了，这边正要重新装回画框，拿起来的一瞬间，一个在博物馆工作40年的头发花白的老专家突然颤巍巍出声了（也不知道是真老了还是被吓的）。

他说：“等等，背面呢？”

所有人都悚然一惊，又茫然又迟疑地看向了出声的老头。

L读完了他能找到的几乎所有关于《呐喊》的书籍、文章和评论，但从来没有一篇文章提过除了画面之外的东西——展画的时候从来只展正面，评论家们所见的也只是正面，除了曾经亲自参与过画板的装裱、维护等工作的极少数人，谁会知道《呐喊》的背面还有一张草图？蒙克是在草图失败之后，翻过了纸板重新创作，才有了最后的成品。也就是说，我们今天观赏的，是当年蒙克一开始绘制的画作的“背面”。

而这一幅以假乱真的画，只有一面画着《呐喊》，另一面什么都没有。

比起其他人的混乱，L显然很快就冷静了下来。有两点是说不通的，这幅赝品在细节上如此精确，只有可能是对着真品临摹下来的，也就是说，这幅画十有八九就是夜神月自己画的，他盗画之后一方面给媒体发出消息，另一边自己画出了这幅假的《呐喊》，这也可以解释为什么他一开始就自称爱德华·蒙克。画作完成之后，他才咬了L放出的那个盖蒂美术馆要买画的钩，把假画留在画室，真品则转移了。

第二点，在他扮作服务生暴露之后，夜神月理应非常清楚自己马上会被监视，此后想要再次转手、卖两次《呐喊》的难度系数太高，即便他本来准备用假画欺骗L，此时也应该收手，采取更保险的计划，拿出真品，拿走五百万赎金。

两个奇怪的地方结合起来，只有一个解释：夜神月从一开始就没有打算把真品卖给L，他真正的剧本走向是“要把假画卖到警察的手上”，故而L在见面时说因为身份暴露，自己和他已经没有了交易基础时，夜神月的回答是“恰恰相反”，夜神月非但不是惧怕、躲避和警察交易，他甚至可能早已经“筛选”过自己的顾客名单，如果对方不是警察伪装成了博物馆的雇员，他很可能还不会同意卖呢！这才是他盗画、给媒体发公开信之后的计划第三环！

L一边默默感慨有操守有素质的坏蛋果然不走寻常路，一边开始考虑起对策。

现在的问题是，月的第四步会怎么走。

瓦尔克和希尔已经接手了L筛查法国各大美术学院里学生资料的工作，此时正在咬牙切齿地和其他人一起盯着各自的屏幕，一目十行地翻找。亚裔的留学生不是一个特别大的范围，很快他们就在巴黎美术学院的学生名单上找到了夜神月的名字，但是非常有趣的是，夜神月作为一个在学院学了两年的学生，他的档案里居然是空的。

也就是说，他的确具备黑掉博物馆监控摄像头资料的能力。

“龙崎，现在我们需要联系校方和他的导师吗？”瓦尔克转身问道。

L舔了舔指尖上的糖渣，含混地嘟哝了一句：“不用。”

现在零点已过，日历上已经显示着3月5号。8号的早上，大英博物馆的展品中必须包含这幅从挪威借来的国宝《呐喊》，否则，这就是L的失败，整个苏格兰场的失败，而克努特伯格馆长更不用说，很可能被直接免职。

至于夜神月的最后一步——L咧了咧嘴，趁瓦尔克等人无暇注意他的时候，迅速又往自己的咖啡里放了四块糖。

他做了一个疯狂的决定。

【骗局】

“也许我可以给您留一张名片？”这是夜神月在3月3号的夜晚，对L说的开场白。

L仔细回顾了他在夜神月家中见到的所有东西，拿出了那张被自己收好的“画像”。L嫌弃地看了看浅灰色纸片上勾勒出的自己的肖像，然后拿放大镜把它仔细观察了一遍，在纸片右下角银色蔷薇花的图案下，有一个不甚起眼的条形码，而他印象中，第一次压在餐盘下那一张纸片上是没有的。

再结合第二张留给L的纸片上署名是Light，这应当就是月所谓的“名片”了。

条形码这种东西，平时绝大多数人都是视而不见，但是在一张信笺上印上条形码，即便设计得几乎和花饰浑然一体，这件事本身还是有些不寻常。条形码编写方法有微妙区别，但大体上无非是数字。L毫不意外地在这个条码内读出了一串电话号码。

侦探立刻拨通了这个电话。此时已经是后半夜，但电话才响了一声就被接通了，就好像对方不眠不休一直在等着他打过来似的。

“月君。”

月早料到L会打来，本来准备好要说的话被兜头一句称呼直接浇灭在舌根，不由得噎了一下：“……不要叫我月君，说了很多次了。”

L也再次充耳不闻，继续宣布：

“《呐喊》已经包装检查完毕，准备运往英国了。”

月此时坐在暂住的酒店套房内，没有开灯，房间内漆黑一片，青年仿佛是一尊从上古就一直坐在这里的精美而冰冷的佛像。他听了L这一句，抬头看了看自己面前蒙克的真迹，突然毫不掩饰地大笑起来。他对着沉沉暮色中模糊了的《呐喊》，笑得前仰后合几乎要流出眼泪，以至于歪倒在沙发里直不起身，仿佛整个人就要被燃烧在狂热和黑暗中。

L非常确信，即便隔着电话，他依然在这个青年的笑声里听出了一种名为“疯狂”的东西。L只见过两个人可以在这样大笑的时候无损于美貌，他无法控制自己不去想象这个褐发青年大笑时候的模样。

月大笑了半分钟，索性也不从沙发里爬起来，也不去开灯，就着歪倒的坐没坐相的姿势开口了。

“L，你真是个疯子，你是个非常、非常有趣的疯子。你居然真的把我画的那幅赝品送去了大英博物馆，天哪！3月8号那场十九世纪现代艺术展——”话音未落他又抑制不住地放声笑了起来。

——你是个疯子。就像我一样。丝毫不差地听出了月的潜台词，L只是沉默地等着对面的笑声停歇。

笑声停下后L开口，语气很轻，充满着无机质的冷静和无动于衷：“你不就是希望把自己临摹的假画挂在陈列室里，才策划了这一切吗？”

是的，夜神月这个环环相扣的布局，最终目的不是卖画、不是扬名，而是要拿一幅假画挂在博物馆里，让世人去瞻仰。他要成为名声的宠儿，幕后的偶像，以骗局赢得评论家的鲜花和掌声，然后以无知和麻木为由践踏大众的赞美——这才是他的剧本，不是警匪片，而是居心恶毒、明嘲暗讽的荒诞剧。

月气息都没喘匀：“我真想知道你是怎么说服克努特伯格那个蠢材的……是说，如果被人发现这幅画是假的，L，你的公信力就毁了。”

半晌，L终于说话了。

“不会有人发现。我必须承认，你的那幅《呐喊》，几乎是完美的。”

对面的青年哼笑一声：“嗯哼，专家组是不是对‘呐喊’赞不绝口？”

傲慢。L之前所想到的事情再次像汇聚的密云一样笼罩在他的脑中。夜神月一定有前科：只有埋入土中、了无痕迹的犯罪能够催生出这样刻骨的狂妄。

“1990年，加德纳美术馆发生了一起震惊世界的窃案。窃贼像逛街一样在美术馆内转悠了八十分钟，拿走了十多幅名画，总价值超过三亿美金。这批画至今没有追回。”如数家珍般说出四年前的一出窃案，L略微一顿，继续说：“我此前从未关心过艺术品盗窃。加德纳那一次是你做的吗？”

青年的声音恢复了一贯的漫不经心：

“拜托，老兄，现实点，四年前我还不到十五岁——”然后他毫不掩饰自己的冷嘲热讽：“再者说，我是绝对不会像加德纳艺术窃案那帮蠢材一样拿走那只拿破仑一世军旗顶端的铜鹰，却对《劫夺欧罗巴》视若无物的。看在提香的份上，那才是真正的无价之宝，美术史上的明珠。”*

L仿佛完全没有被对方语气里的嘲笑动摇，他继续叙述：“加德纳那次窃案，一伙盗贼先是在闭馆后潜入美术馆内，故意弄响警报器，迅速藏匿在馆中，警察和保安前来后发现馆中空无一人，因而断定是警报器坏了，在警察撤离之后，盗贼重新弄坏警报器，然后大摇大摆地开始‘选购’。我没有说你是亲自实行了犯罪，但现在想来，这种戏耍警察的手法实在很对你的脾胃。十五岁的月君，那时候是如何引导他们完成这次头号盗窃案的呢？让我想想，互联网上的神秘犯罪顾问？”

月矜持地回答了一句：“任君想象。”

L沉默了。他不是不能追踪到这个电话号码目前的位置，但问题是，除了袭击L这一条以外，没有任何落实的罪行可以控诉夜神月。他画室里翻出的那一幅画是复制品，因此不存在盗窃名画的罪名，但如果现在申请搜查令、逮捕夜神月，则无异于公开挪威方面送去大英博物馆的那幅画是假的。实际上L根本不需要“说服”克努特伯格馆长，因为比起犯罪来说，权力机关更惧怕的东西是丑闻。

侦探在做出那个“假画真做”的决定时就知道，他不得不暂时放弃抓捕夜神月的计划，除非……

除非夜神月再次犯罪。

“夜神月，”L头一次当真没有像个固执的小破孩一样叫他月君，他的声音听起来前所未有的冷酷：“你究竟为什么盗窃？”

房间内只有轻微的电流声和电话那头传来的规律呼吸声，夜空静寂黑暗，尖叫的人形愈显诡谲狰狞。

奥斯陆的黎明还没有到来。

L终于问出了那个最为核心的诘问。月微微阖上眼睛，却不答反问：

“你知道加德纳那起案件，那你知道1911年的《蒙娜丽莎》窃案吗？”

“世纪初就已经破了的案子不在我关心的范围之内。”

月对着虚空点了点头：“我猜也是。但是这起盗窃案其实只是表象，它的背后是一起精妙的诈骗。偷走《蒙娜丽莎》的是卢浮宫的一个粉刷匠，他的同伙叫瓦尔菲尔诺。瓦尔菲尔诺请他盗走《蒙娜丽莎》之前已经准备了很多幅高超的赝品，在卢浮宫宣布《蒙娜丽莎》失窃的那一年多时间内，他已经把手上的六幅赝品高价卖给了收藏家们，而每个人都坚信自己买到的是达芬奇的真迹。”

“只要《蒙娜丽莎》一直失窃，这桩骗局就永远不会被拆穿。但是瓦尔菲尔诺‘忘记’了自己的粉刷匠同伙，他没有支付盗窃委托的尾款。这个粉刷匠等待了一年多，最终忍不住把《蒙娜丽莎》出手了，然后他和瓦尔菲尔诺先后被捕，事情也败露了。”

即便对各式犯罪见多识广如L，也不禁目瞪口呆，具体表现为他手上拿着的小茶匙叮一声磕到了杯底。

“你应该听出问题所在了，L。我们没有人知道，现在挂在卢浮宫的《蒙娜丽莎》到底是真品，还是瓦尔菲尔诺的又一幅假画。也许真画根本就是当真挂在哪个富豪的家中。反正当时的买主都坚信自己手上的才是真的。”

L懒洋洋地把举着听筒的手搁在沙发扶手上：“你绕了这么一圈，难道是想告诉我你非常仰慕瓦尔菲尔诺的手法所以模仿犯罪？”

月嗤笑一声：“哈，瓦尔菲尔诺的确有胆识也有想象力，但归根结底还是个二流角色。不管是盗窃还是诈骗，窃贼偷艺术品，大都是为了卖钱，名画对他们来说只是裱在画框里的支票——”

“可我不是，L。五百万美金只有《呐喊》市值的1/15，更不用提有些东西根本不能用金钱衡量。我甚至都不是为了那五百万美金，我从一开始就不是为了金钱——”

“L，这才是真正的艺术犯罪。”

L从来没有听过哪个罪犯这样一番厥词，不由得有点失语，他咂摸了几秒钟，果断地评价道：

“听起来很像那么回事。但是说真的，为了逻辑或者所谓美学那种虚头巴脑的东西去犯罪，还不如实在一点为了钱。”

月似乎没有料到L会这么说，他沉默了一阵，然后突然面上露出了笑意。

那是一个对于夜神月这样的人来说非常罕见的神情，不是日常所见的、精准调控过后所达到的精确而完美的友善和礼貌，而是像春风骤然破开冰面，一瞬间他整个人的气质柔和了下来。

“也许吧。”他的语气仿佛一声叹息。

L继续道：“月君，居高临下地消遣别人，本质上是一种幼稚的逃避。你在逃避什么？”

月又是一笑，但这一笑却已经不再放松，那个聪明优雅又冰冷的夜神月重新回到了青年的躯体。“我没有逃避任何东西，也不畏惧任何东西。我不再是十五岁了，L。”

L仿佛感到自己面对的是一扇厚重坚固的城堡大门，他好不容易在上面敲敲打打砸开了一条缝隙，却又立刻被城堡的主人砰地一声合上了。“月君——”

月打断他：“我会归还《呐喊》。”

L一愣。

“我以《呐喊》换取自由，没有通缉，没有公诉，最重要的是没有跟踪窃听或者一切手段的监视，我不喜欢带着一堆小尾巴周游世界。L，这个交易怎么样？”

月非常清楚尽管目前自己没有什么太大的把柄被抓住，但L找到他只是迟早的事。L陷入思考，以夜神月的头脑和道德观念来说，撤掉对他的监视难保他不会又干出什么惊世骇俗的“好事”，L思索片刻，似乎在对月做风险评估，过了大约半分钟，才终于回答道：

“成交。”

月满意地轻笑一声，准备挂断电话：“好，那再见——”

“等等，还有一个问题。”

“请说。”

“虽然大概知道是怎么回事，但我只是确认一下，月君那天的痼疾是装的吗？”

对于L明知故问，月这次是真的有些惊奇，难得地终于没有对L的称呼表示抗议。

“我小时候有哮喘，不过已经治好很多年了。那两天不停地咳嗽是因为……有点感冒。”

L坐实了月装病骗他的“罪名”，反而不生气了，他语气平和地说：“虽然清楚你骗了我，但是知道月君只是装病，我仍然非常庆幸。再见。”

电话咔地一声挂断了。月愣在了原地。

TBC

*注：《劫夺欧罗巴》是文艺复兴后期意大利画派代表画家提香的名作，布面油画，画的是宙斯化身公牛绑架美女欧罗巴的场景。现在仍藏于加德纳美术馆。震惊世界的加德纳窃案中，艺术品外行的窃贼在“选购”时居然略过了这一幅杰作。


	7. Chapter 7

【呐喊】

大英博物馆的十九世纪现代美术作品展持续了半个月，大英博物馆为了这个展览向挪威国家美术馆、蒙克美术馆、美国大都会美术馆等近十个馆借来了包括《呐喊》在内的19幅名画，数目庞大的人流慕名而来。三月底的时候，展览结束，伟大的“《呐喊》”回到了挪威，重新挂在了挪威国家美术馆的墙上。挪威国家美术馆新近花费了大笔款项重建了博物馆的安保和警报系统，而且调整了《呐喊》的陈列位置，将之精心地保护起来。只有极少部分人知道，一个多月以前发生的那个看似普通的“博物馆被入侵”案件还没有彻底结束。

3月27号夜晚。挪威国家美术馆陈设呐喊的“蒙克展厅”内。

已经闭馆的寂静中看似一片正常，但实际上L正一个人潜伏在里面。黑暗中并没有脚步声响起，L却悄然屏住了呼吸。片刻之后，一个人影悄无声息地走进了展厅，站在门口的时候仿佛犹豫了一下。

L终于出声：“月君。”

然后，L打开了一个开关，展厅的灯光渐次亮起，照亮了月的身形，角落的监控摄像头仿佛陷入沉睡，没有一点动静。

月穿着黑色衬衫和黑色裤子，手腕上带着精钢外壳的手表，没有伪装，他手上拿着一个布包，裹得相当严实。看到L在这里，他并没有表现出一丝一毫的意外，也仿佛完全不担心L会毁约，带人把他抓起来。

夜神月走到一面墙前，那墙上有一块金属标签牌，上面用金色的文字印着“Shrik”的字样。这是挪威语的“呐喊”的意思。但L和月两人都心知肚明，在那块标签上面挂着的，是一幅完美的假画。

月打开了手中的包裹，里面是一块薄薄的木板。

L放任自己仔细观察了那块木板上黄色粉笔的轮廓，红色的天空，曾经用颜料修补过的痕迹，然后翻过背面，看到了蒙克曾经丢弃的那一面，粗糙的草图里，人形简直令人发笑，轮廓是用炭条勾勒出来的，前景里勾画了栏杆的痕迹，画面上方是污浊的天空。

月甚至带来了工具，他快速娴熟地把墙面上的画摘下来塞回包裹，然后把蒙克的真迹装回画框，挂回墙面上。完成“偷梁换柱”的工程之后，月突然拍了拍手，直接毫无形象地坐在了地上，面对着那幅他“拥有”了一个半月的旷世名作。

即便这样不成体统地坐在地上，夜神月身上依然带着一种浑然天成的优雅洒脱。十九岁的青年侧脸线条清秀，但却没由来地透出一丝浅淡的寂寥，仿佛他注视着的不是眼前的画，而是什么非常遥远的东西。L不知道那双瞳孔的深处在追寻着什么。

身后的L也越过画面前的围栏，在月的身边坐了下来。

他坐下的时候突然感到一阵极淡的木香飘过，那一点冷而柔软的尾调在他鼻尖撩拨了一下，又立刻抓不着了。

不会吧……

“下次扮gay的时候你最好喷一点香水”，这个他自己提的“建议”突然闪过L的脑海，侦探忍不住惊奇地瞥了月一眼。月察觉到他的视线，似笑非笑、颇有深意地冲他抿了一下嘴角。

不愧是点亮了花花公子十二级技能，还真是做贼都耽误不了这位大佬撩闲。

L腹诽一句，迅速把那缕暗香赶出自己的多线程大脑，又迅速把准备离家出走的理智拖了回来。

“我很好奇。”L侧过脸看着夜神月：“你甚至把画面上的蜡油那种几乎不可复制的的细节都完美地复原了，为什么偏偏略过了背面这么大一块区域？对你来说明明很简单？”

月淡眉淡眼地说了一句话：

“因为仿品再完美也永远不会是真正的杰作。”

L突兀地想到了B，想到了华米之家的孩子们。然后他陷入了沉默。

他们两人都清楚，这也许是此生之中最后一次，如此近距离地观看这幅画，没有围栏阻挡，没有人群，没有警报和监视器。

“你为什么知道我今天会在这里等？”L低声问。

“那你为什么知道我会挑今天来？”

L倒也没有计较月用问题来回答问题，他大方承认：“Well…我很想说这是推理，但是……好吧，只是直觉。”

月看了他一眼，这个什么时候都冷静得异常的褐发青年脸上慢慢浮现了一丝笑意。这样近的距离之下，L发现他虹膜的颜色非常奇妙，乍看是褐色，但最接近边缘的一圈却近乎琥珀色。人眼虹膜所映射的光线层次是无论多么高级的隐形眼镜都无法媲美的，这是生物上万年进化出的奇迹。这一丝浅淡的笑配合上这样幽微的眼神，比之前L所见的任何一个表情都更加真实不虚。L惊奇地眨了眨眼。月却没有再和他说话，而是起身，重新迈过围栏，向展厅外走去。

L也没有阻拦，而是跟着他一路漫步。偌大的、已经闭馆了的美术馆内只有他们两个人，显得出奇的安静空旷。他们走过一个一个展厅，沉默地用目光掠过一幅一幅美术史上的杰作，从古代雕塑、17世纪的圣像画……一直到梵高、马奈、马蒂斯、高更……仿佛一场跨越古今，凝立于一切枯荣之上的无声对谈。

终于，月抬手看了看自己的手表，关掉了最后一盏灯，在黑暗中掉回头向美术馆大门走去。果然没有锁。L小心翼翼拿偷偷复制的钥匙锁门时，月仿佛突然打开了语言开关，问了L一句。

“您接下来打算回英国去吗？”

尽管L从来没有承认过自己居住地在英国，但月俨然一幅早已了然于心的样子。侦探觉得有趣，他回答的声音依然平静，却拖长了收尾的调子。

“月君，L的行踪可是机密——”

月本来就是出于良好修养随口寒暄那么一句，也不恼，像往常一样微微抿唇一笑，不再追问。

沉默还没有来得及飘散，L沉吟着开口了。

“美国出现了两起手法残忍的谋杀案，在现场都出现了倒五芒星的‘署名’现象……”

虽然话说得模糊，实际上已经是透露“机密行踪”给他了。月何其精明，“哦”了一声，接道：“五芒星杀手？可是五芒星杀手不是早就被捉拿归案了吗。”

L点了点头：“臭名昭著的‘五芒星杀手’理查德·拉米雷斯1985年就被处死刑了，虽说被处决之前他确实嚷嚷着‘我将会复仇、撒旦与我们同在’之类的鬼话——顺便一提那时候我告诉他我不介意把撒旦和他拷在一起再抓一次。不过无论如何，9年前我还挺嫩，而且假设一个死人复活回来杀人还是挺可笑的。现在美国警方把这两起案件归为模仿案，称罪犯为基拉（killer），我可能需要进一步调查。”*

尽管L讲话听起来还是有点吊儿郎当，月却非常敏锐地注意到，侦探苍白的脸上飞快地掠过了一丝阴影。

“这个基拉有什么特别之处吗？”

“目前看来，除了模仿作案之外没有其他特征。但是——”侦探冷淡地弯了一下嘴角，露出了一个堪称锋利的笑：“我认为基拉有一个同伙。而且他开始作案的时间……正好是我的‘继承人’失踪的时候。”

月从来没听过侦探业内居然还带继承制度，不由得被L话里巨大的信息量惊了一下，回头看向L，侦探脸上锋利的表情已经消失了。他们两人正一前一后走下台阶，L突然逼近了一步，站在高一级的台阶上居高临下盯着月看，用一种异常危险的口吻对他调笑：

“我该怎么办呢，月君？你说我该怎么办？”*

明明是面对迫人的气场，褐发的青年却不甘示弱地弯起眼睛冲他一笑，微微扬起的眼角勾出游刃有余的神色。

“大侦探居然向我这个小贼讨教？我可真是受宠若惊。”

听对方刻意咬重了“受宠若惊”几个字，L立刻装傻：

“小贼？我可不知道。”

在L装模作样的无辜里敏锐地觉察到一丝隐晦的回护意味，月又笑了一声，转身继续往下走，似乎懒得再说话。

走到街道上时，月停下脚步。

“看在侦探先生透露机密的份上……”

L立刻不动声色地竖起耳朵仔细听。

“我小时候和一个从美国留学回来的老师学西洋画，学到画人体构造和骨架的时候，这个有点…颠的老师不知道通过什么渠道，居然藏着医用标本和真正的人体骨骼，我才七岁，本能地感到害怕。”

“我问他要怎么办，他告诉我……”

回忆在静谧昏暗的街头展开了巨大的翅膀，幼年时光重新飞掠过眼前。性格乖张的老师告诉那时还是个幼童的夜神月，We face the truth, we do not afraid. 

而这便是夜神月一生中，关于艺术，关于生活、死亡乃至永恒的第一次理想化的认知，直面真实，绝不畏缩。即便他做过的荒唐举动不胜枚举以至于绝对不会被世俗原谅，那些他所鄙夷的愚昧和恶德也从未曾沾染他的衣角。

一字一字复述完这句话，月收敛了自己怀念的神情，转而用一种非常矜贵的语调对不发一语的L说：

“我期待我们再见的一天。那么，祝你好运，L。”

尽管语气依然是听惯的控制精密的优雅礼貌，但他脸上还带着那一丝春风一样的笑意。他没有对L伸手也没有挥别，而是直接转身沿着学院路走去。

侦探站在街边，淡淡的木香尾调仿佛仍然弥散在空气里。身后的挪威奥斯陆国家美术馆是这次离奇行动的见证，《呐喊》终于寻回，没有欢呼的人群，没有闪光灯，没有庆祝的舞蹈。这是高纬度国家初春的夜晚，尚有寒意料峭，夜空中繁星低垂，L立在原地，目送着那个清瘦又矜持的背影远去，缓缓消失在街道尽头的阴影之中。

-Fin.

注：五芒星杀手确有其人。本文中的“基拉”与DN原作的基拉没有相似之处。至于L问的那句“我该怎么办”，看过真人版死笔的人应该会有印象，不过这里只是调侃一下。


	8. 番外

【水上行】

L走进阿姆斯特丹国立美术馆的时候还在思考，自己是什么时候养成了“偶尔会去逛逛美术馆”这种习惯的，但仅仅思考了不到三秒钟，他就迅速开始计算另一个问题的概率：夜神月现在会在哪个展厅里。

阿姆斯特丹国立美术馆前身是皇家美术馆，要说藏品里最有名的一幅画，当属伦勃朗的《夜巡》。L进入一个展厅的大门，他突然一眼看到了一个身影，那是月背对他站在一幅画面前，但那幅画却并非《夜巡》，而是一幅维米尔。月站在那幅画前，一边用手指轻轻在身侧打着拍子。L很早就发现他这个小习惯，只是不知道他脑子里究竟是什么音乐。

要说夜神月这个人，平日虽然彬彬有礼，但却总是淡眉淡眼透着一股不容人亲近的距离感。L曾经调查过月的原生家庭，月的父亲前一阵升任警视厅厅长，但家境绝对算不得大富大贵，不知怎么教养出夜神月这么个贵气天成的样子。然而，就在隔着展厅内这一段距离看着月的背影时，不知为何，L脑中现出的月却总是笑着的。就是说，在他印象中，背过身去的一贯冷淡自制的月总是有一张春风一样的笑颜。

L在《呐喊》窃案结束之后的确去了美国，他花了大约四个月的时间，以三起新的命案为代价，终于追踪到了“killer”。事实上，当第三起命案出现的时候，“五芒星杀手”重现的传言已经不攻自破，因为第三起案件并没有出现五芒星署名，而是以手法精准的剜目取而代之，第四起是给被害人上妆，第五起则是从头盖骨灌水银……这种过于残酷而且花样百出的手法，一桩一件都模仿自L曾经破过的重大案件。

这般看来，killer的“顾问”绝对是逃出华米之家的B无疑，而且他完全没有要掩盖身份的意思，他所针对的唯一一人，就是L。

侦探终于闯进洛杉矶一处私人车库的时候，毫不意外地看见了他曾经最看好的的继承人Beyond Birthday，他的同伙已经倒在血泊中，而B拿着一把染血的手术刀在手中玩。在B的对面——L也毫不意外，暌隔四个月的夜神月右手握着一把儒格斯特姆公司生产的MK I型自动手枪瞄准了B。

实际上月手上那把枪火力并不大，装填的子弹是.22口径，枪支的后坐力也比较小，优点是近乎完美的高精确度，若是再和消音器搭配起来，简直是夜神月这种性格和体能的绝配。L很想当即问问月是从哪里弄来的枪支（而且显然对方认真挑选过适合自己的武器），但还是忍住了。L在美术馆和月最后一晤的时候就开始了小心布局，先是故意透露给月这起案子，以“L的继承人”为饵，四个月来谨慎地引导月追查、有意无意地安排线索，使夜神月一介市民身份独自查案居然跟上了L的进度，终于将夜神月和B同时诱入局中，三个人奇妙地在洛杉矶汇合。

夜神月只看了L一眼就立刻猜到自己入了套，兴致缺缺地移开了眼神，他对着外貌看起来和黑发的侦探极为相似的B说：

“想不到你对自己的同伴也毫不留手，真令人大开眼界。”

“同伴？”B咧嘴一笑，似乎是听到了什么极其有污蔑性的词汇，然后那双血红的眼睛竟然是满含笑意地看向了L。

“L，你没有来得及阻止我，这是第六起。”

被点名的L非常平静地回答：“某种意义上，你的‘署名’还没有完成，所以应该不算没来得及。收手吧，B，外面已经被围住了，而且以刀对两把枪，你没有胜算。”说着L也掏出了自己的枪。

回应他的是一声尖锐的冷笑和B将右手摸入怀中的动作。

“月君别——”

L阻挠的话说到一半，下一秒钟，枪声响了。

明明L没有发出任何声音，站在维米尔的名作《情书》面前的夜神月却不知道为什么已经回过头来，青年挑起一边秀致的眉看向L，似乎在无声地问他为什么站在展厅门口不过来。

即便是这样一个简单的姿态，月身上那种矜贵冷淡的气息仿佛都能破衣而出。也许是此时的站位让L微妙地回忆起了他和月在美国重见的情形，但诚实地说，那并不是一次非常愉快的回忆。L迈开步伐向月走去，月依然用一种冷静审视的目光注视着L靠近，等到L走到他面前，月淡淡地开口了。

“你刚才在想什么？”

月和L在洛杉矶的killer案件结束后就心照不宣地开始结成了一种类似搭档的关系。在合作刚刚开始的大约两个月内，他们会异常频繁地问对方这句话，“你在想什么”，仿佛研究对方脑中的思维轨迹是一个严肃高深的课题，而近来这种频率已经逐渐下降。L觉得这是一个不错的兆头。

“我在想月君还要在维米尔前面站多久。”L随口答道。

月又傲慢地扫了他一眼：“说谎。”他斟酌了一下，莞尔微笑起来：“你刚刚想起了B。”

L觉得自己应该表现出惊讶，但对于月惊人的敏锐他着实已经惊讶不起来了。就像他曾经说的，一切小概率的事放在夜神月的身上似乎都是行得通的。

并不是L试图隐瞒，而是洛杉矶之行对于他和月来说都极为糟糕。在那个车库中，枪声响起之后，倒下的不是缺乏经验的月，而是经过严格射击训练的B，理由非常简单，B的身上一开始就没有枪支。这一点L一眼就可以看出来，可月并没有发现。即便夜神月具有常人无法企及的观察和分析能力甚至枪法也不错，也不代表毫无实战经验的他能够在那种一触即发的场合下像一个老手一样，冷静地评估对手的火力。

最糟糕的是，B之所以做出那个拔枪的假动作，就是为了刺激月开枪射杀他。

.22口径的子弹精准地射入了B的心口处，B甚至在倒地之后笑得越发愉悦而诱惑，他对着已经惊呆了的月，直接叫出了理应是第一次见面的青年的名字。“夜神月，你看，动手杀人就是这么简单。”

这个L最为杰出的继承人，就这么轻而易举用一个动作诱使夜神月迈过了“杀人”的界限。而这也是他对L最后的一击，第七起案件的受害人是B自己。而且不仅自己身死，还要毁掉这个将将要满20岁的青年。

月经历了最初的震惊之后就完全看不出其他异常，相反，当天晚上做噩梦的人是L，而在这半年来，L只要一闭上眼睛就能看到这个景象，所有场景真实到几乎让他怀疑这是否根本就不是梦而是现实。

他梦见自己追着线索一路到了一个废弃的仓库里，在黄昏的血红光线中，身穿深灰色西服的“基拉”回过头，笑着向他举起了黑洞洞的枪口。

基拉有着和夜神月一模一样的脸。

“说真的，L——”月打断了L飘远的思绪：“你真的不必对这件事如此小心翼翼。B混淆了防卫过当和蓄意杀人的概念，这种程度的偷换对我来说根本连小伎俩都算不上。而且……”

月转身重新面对墙上的画作。“而且我又不是B。我和他完全不一样。”

说话向来能把人呛死的L突然不知道自己应该说什么，但他又古怪地感觉自己应该说句话，迟疑了很久之后，他真心实意地点了点头，说道：“月君，你知道……如果有一天我死，继承L这个称号的人，应该是你。”

“闭嘴。”月瞬间阴沉了表情瞪了他一眼。“你想得倒美，死了还想让我倾尽一生帮你打工？‘L’这个称号，充其量也就是个称号而已。人们会忘记这一切的，L也好，基拉也好，健忘简直是群众的最大生存优势。”

听完青年又习惯性挖苦人的话，L奇道：“那你为什么和我一起破案？”

月难得地赏了他一个白眼：“因为姑且不算无趣……然后……”

夜神月这一个“然后”之后，L等了足足半分钟，对方还没有继续解释的意思。月的脸上突然又现出了那天夜晚坐在挪威国家美术馆的地板上时、那种温和而寂寥的神情。他突然伸手指向墙上那幅维米尔的《情书》，没头没脑地说了一句：

“我小时候看他的画，觉得他一定一生喜乐，生活小康，后来才知道他命运零落，死后家人拿他的画抵鞋匠的账单。”

L早已对这种跳跃度完全超越一般人逻辑方式的对话习以为常，如此生硬地转换话题，说明月并不想回答他的问题，于是L从容地接过了话头：“不管怎么说，我还挺喜欢这个荷兰人的画，虽然他传世的作品只有34幅。”

月进一步解释：“嗯，虽然维米尔在世的时候也是个艺术品卖家，但实际上他卖出的都是别人的作品。研究他的人曾经认为他传世作品如此之少也许是因为作画速度慢，但对画作进行扫描之后发现他作画速度其实相当快，颜料没有干的时候他就画了下一步。”

青年用一种奇妙的，混杂着迟疑和怜惜的眼神望了L一眼，仿佛正在打磨自己将要说出口的每一个词语，以便让它们成为最趁手的兵器：“也就是说，他大多数时间都封笔不画。而且维米尔对于光线有着近乎苛刻的要求……因此他一生中绝大部分时间都在荷兰阴郁的天气里绝望地等待。”

L偏头对上月隐含流光的眼睛，停顿了几秒才猛然意识到，其实月并没有在转换话题：“月君的表白真是令我受宠若惊，虽然这样的确非常有古典美，但如果下次再多一点现代性的奔放热烈，凭借和月君朝夕相处培养起的高雅审美，我想我也可以适应良好。”

琥珀色的光芒瞬间僵死，月直接翻了他一个大白眼，不再和他说话。

L讨人厌地在旁边美滋滋。

L觉得夜神月是一个非常奇妙的人，基本上没见几次面的时候他就敢对着大魔王L撩闲，也不知是哪里来的胆量，但是真到了要表达对于搭档的好感和信赖，他又突然脸皮薄了起来，拐弯抹角才能说话。

在第一次酒吧见面时月原本一直在暗中观察L的举止，但真正让他决定直接撞上去还摸走对方的钱包的，并不是“检查对方真实身份”这种看起来非常合理的理由。

真正危险的，从来不是模仿，甚至不是偷窃，不是犯罪，不是广义上的爱，而是另一种挟着摧枯拉朽之势席卷而来的感情。

头脑中专司理智的那部分在一瞬间就弹出了警告：收手，月，看在我的份上，那不是一幅画，那是一个生物，你有办法偷到蒙克，只要你想，你甚至还能得到维米尔、委拉士开兹、卡拉瓦乔、达芬奇……你有办法得到无尽的金钱和主教的冠冕，但是你无法完全占有一个活生生的人——别冒这个险。

下一秒钟，就像无数次他的头脑向他指出“界限和危险”所在时他的选择一样，月当机立断对着那个明显带着层层伪装的男人撞了过去。

在挪威，L打电话给他那一天，兴趣为观察人类的夜神月突然决定重新审视自己，然后他意识到与人们常常误解的那样恰相反，夜神月从来不孤独，他只是有幸孤身独处，张开丰美的名为艺术的翅膀，翱翔于稠密的思想之中。

他的自由和尖锐的智慧也从来不曾被禁锢，因此他根本无需要以任何行动来证明自己的反叛，本来就不存在反叛。

然后，他动笔，对着镜子画了第一幅自画像。

以全然古典主义的笔触描绘出人像的神态，安静地垂目坐在一张高背的椅子上，身后左上角窗户洒进铺满整个室内的漫射光，漫不经心的抒情微妙的弥散在光影折射和空间感之中，一遍遍地铺设和堆积色彩，完全是维米尔式的高贵宁静。唯一的不协和是人物的手势，画中的月一手搭在椅子扶手边自然地垂落，指尖指着脚下的虚空，另一手却是伸出食指和中指并拢，其他手指蜷于掌心，这一指的斜线正好将人物和左上角窗户的光线连接。这是所谓“剑指”，源于中国道家手诀。而这一指的方向，正对着月的心口。

那张画里的夜神月就如同一个被囚禁的国王，整张画像姿态光影莫不古典静谧，偏偏看起来却又带着一丝蓄势待发的动感，仿佛画面中坐着的那个美少年随时可能会站起来，走出这张画面圈出的黑暗。

浏览完美术馆之后，L和月并肩往外走去。月随口问了一句：“我的那幅自画像你还留着吧？”

“嗯？你要拿去吗？我留在华米之家的房间里了。”L问。

月双手插进裤兜微微倾身，又是一抿唇，露出一个可以让自己的搭档收在口袋里宝贝的微笑：“不，你留着它。”

那幅自画像，月把自己行李带去英国的时候，状似随意地扔给了L。L自此可以百分之百地拥有一件世间独一无二的艺术品，画像几乎等于夜神月的一部分，这个目下无尘的青年慷慨又狡黠地把这份殊荣赠予了L。

L因为月的问题感到莫名其妙，月还在心情很好地哼着那条旋律。L心知他看不起整个人类，他看起来如此斯文又如此恶毒。如果有一天这个美少年真的决定走出世俗的禁锢，那即便是L也不可能用继承者的名号去束缚他……L突然感到自己的指尖触到了一点温热，是两人走路时距离很近而无意中碰到了，青年反手轻轻握住了L的指尖，又小心地把这个动作掩盖在风衣的衣摆下。

随着月白皙指节捏住他手指的那个柔和的动作，让L焦虑到几乎要尖叫的梦中场景悄然碎裂了。

“L？”

“怎么？”

“你说过最讨厌的事情第三是被人威胁、第二是罪犯太蠢，那么那张‘清单’上排第一的是什么？”

“嗯……”L漫不经心地应了一声：“没有甜食？”

“……你去死吧，还有为什么是该死的疑问语气。”月毫不留情地吐槽。

“那请在我的墓前放满草莓蛋糕——”

话音未落，L的手心被月用力一拧，差点跳脚。

月略带愠怒地瞥了他一眼：“不要胡说八道转移话题。”

L难得露出苦笑，任由月拽着他往前走。“月君太严格了，‘L’可是有很多秘密的。不过也许有一天我会告诉月君，等到……”

等到什么时候？L从来没有考虑过这个问题，他突然抬起头，月也不由得随着他视线前方看过去，眼前的夕阳散发出洋红色的暖光，分明是看过无数次的日落景象，却是头一次两个人办完案子漫无目的地在异国闲逛。白色鸽群飞过城市上空的天际线，广场上的喷泉吐出了绚烂的水花，来自各地的游人在他们两人旁边穿梭行走。每一个人都像是孤独运转的星，无法将光芒即时传递到另外的星系，这些光的路径如何，又期待着怎样的结局？永恒并不存在，人们服从健忘的本能，没有目的地的行走一直持续、持续到白昼和黑暗都落幕的尽头。

-Fin.


End file.
